What Now?
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Sequel to Prince Charming. It's been 13 years, Matthew is 18, Piper is 15 and Vincent is 13. What has happened to the Rhodes family? Will the kids take after their parents or go a different route? Find out here. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Prince Charming Sequel

It's been 13 years, Matthew is now 18, Piper is 16 and Vincent is 12. Matthew is wanting to follow in the footsteps of his father, grandfather's and uncle's and become a great WWE superstar. Piper wants to follow in her mother's foot steps and work behind the scenes but there is only one thing stopping her. Vincent knows who he is named after and respects everyone around him. He wants absolutely nothing to do with the WWE or wrestling.

Cameron is now 27 years old and married to Andrea with a baby of his own on the way. Cheyenne is 23 years old and getting ready to graduate college.

**Disclaimer: I only own Lorelei, Matthew, Piper and Vincent Rhodes, Ryan, Andrea Michaels, Abigail Michaels and any other OC's. Vince McMahon owns the rest.

Chapter 1

"Matthew, Piper, Vince, we're leaving now." Lorelei called out to her's and Cody's three kids.

"Ok. Mom. See you when you get back." Piper stated from the living room.

"Mom, do you have to go?" Vince asked.

"Yes, sweetie. We have to go. We won't be back until very late. Don't stay up all night." Lorelei answered.

"Ok. Bye Mom, bye Dad." Vince stated as he went back towards his room.

"Piper, you may go out tonight, but be home by 11pm. Matthew is in charge tonight. And he will tell us if you don't come home by curfew." Cody told his only daughter.

"Thanks dad. I promise to be home by 11." Piper stated as she flipped her cell phone open and text her boyfriend.

"Sometimes I wish they had never moved up here from St. Louis." Lorelei stated.

"If it wasn't him, it would be some other boy. At least we knew his parents before we had kids." Cody stated as they headed out to their waiting Limo.

It was the night of the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony. Both the ceremony and Wrestlemania were being held in Stamford, Connecticut that year. Lorelei and Cody were both looking forwards to the ceremony that night.

"I can't wait to see everyone. I really hope that Aunt Linda will be there. It's been such a hard year for her." Lorelei stated.

"I'm sure she will be there. Do you have your notes for ceremony?" Cody asked.

"Yes. I'm a little nervous. I've never done this before." Lorelei stated.

"I'm sure you will do just fine. Your parents are going to be there, my parents will be there and so will Stephanie and Shane. Remember it's the three of you that are doing the tribute." Cody stated.

"I know. But I am still nervous about it. Stephanie and Shane are used to doing things like this. I've never done something like this." Lorelei responded.

Cody squeezed Lorelei's hand as their limo pulled up in front of the arena. They took their time getting to the front as other stars were arriving as well. When it was their turn, the driver opened the door and Cody and Lorelei got out of the limo and headed inside.

Lorelei and Cody quickly found Stephanie and Shane who were with their spouses and their mother. Dusty and Michelle and Shawn and Rebecca arrived shortly after Cody and Lorelei. Once their entire party was complete they headed to their seats. Stephanie, Shane and Lorelei made their way backstage just before the ceremony began.

"Are you ready for your first Hall of Fame Ceremony?" Stephanie asked.

"About as ready as I ever will be." Lorelei answered.

"Well it's just about show time. Ladies." Shane stated as he offered his sister and Lorelei each an arm.

"Please welcome Shane McMahon, Stephanie Levesque and Lorelei Rhodes." the announcer stated as the three walked out on stage.

"Thank you for joining us here tonight. This past year has seen it's ups and downs." Shane stated.

"Most recently things seemed like they couldn't get any worse, but then it did." Lorelei stated.

"Everyone in the WWE Universe lost a member of their extended family as we lost a member of our immediate family." Stephanie stated.

"Here is a tribute to a great man, father, husband, uncle, grandfather and friend." Lorelei stated as the slideshow began.

After the slideshow tribute to Vince, Lorelei took her seat next to Cody and the rest of the ceremony went on. After the show everyone headed to the ballroom for the after party.

Meanwhile back at Cody and Lorelei's house, Piper's boyfriend had just picked her up and they drove to their favorite spot. After parking the car they started making out and one thing lead to another.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ryan asked.

"I have never been more sure in my life." Piper answered.

That night Piper and Ryan took their relationship to the next level. While it was the first time for both of them, they both enjoyed the moment. Ryan dropped Piper off at home shortly before 11pm. She wasn't about to have her brother tell their parents that she came home late.

Lorelei and Cody arrived home sometime round 2am. They tried to be as quiet as possible so that they didn't wake their children. Everyone needed their sleep for later that day. Cody and Lorelei were going to be the only ones in the house not getting enough sleep.

Later that morning, Lorelei, Cody and the kids were all up and getting ready to head out the door to the arena for Wrestlemania. Vincent was more or less looking forwards to seeing their cousins and family than the show. Matthew was going to be helping Shane backstage while Piper was going to be making her debut appearance with her mom as the in-ring announcer.

"Mom, are you sure about this?" Piper asked as they sat in hair and makeup.

"Of course I am. I know that you are only 15 years old, but I have confidence in you. I was only 3 years older than you when your great-uncle let me be ring announcer. But since your dad and I have such an influence around here, we were able to bend the rules for you." Lorelei answered.

"Ok. I'm really nervous, though. What if I mess up?" Piper asked.

"You'll do just fine. You've watched wrestling since you were a baby. It's in your blood." Lorelei answered.

"There is my favorite niece!" Jeff stated from behind Piper.

"Hi Uncle Jeff!" Piper smiled.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. I'm still nervous though. How is Aunt Krista and the boys?" Piper answered.

"That's normal. They are doing good. They just got to their seats." Jeff stated.

"Cool." Piper stated.

"Jeff, everything is all set for the party on Saturday." Lorelei stated.

"Great. I'm sure Krista and the boys will be surprised." Jeff responded.

"What party?" Piper asked.

"Never you mind, Piper." Lorelei stated.

"Ok. I need to get changed before the show starts." Piper responded.

Lorelei was waiting in the ring when the show started. She introduced Piper and she made her way into the ring. Lorelei stayed with Piper during the show to make sure that she did everything correctly. Piper enjoyed being in the ring as the announcer, but knew that she had to wait until she was 18, before she could be hired by the WWE.

After the show, everyone headed to the party. Piper met up with her boyfriend, Ryan, while Matthew hung out with Ted DiBiase III. Vincent played with Declan and Kenyon, Shane McMahon's sons. Lorelei and Cody made their rounds throughout the party. Shawn and Rebecca were there as well as Cameron and his wife Andrea, who was just about due with their first baby.

"Hey Andrea! How are you feeling?" Lorelei asked her sister-in-law.

"Hi Lori. I am so ready to have this baby." Andrea answered.

"I understand that one. I've been there three times." Lorelei stated. "When are you due?"

"In a week. My doctor doesn't know that I'm up here." Andrea answered. "What is going on with Piper and that boy?"

"That is Ryan, her boyfriend. He is the son of Randy and Samantha Orton. They moved up here just before Piper was born and Ryan was 1." Lorelei answered.

"I knew that Cody and Randy were associated, but to have your kids dating, wow." Andrea responded. "Ouch."

"Andrea, are you ok?" Lorelei asked.

"No. Go find your brother. I think the baby is coming." Andrea stated.

Lorelei searched the crowd and pulled out her phone to text her brother.

_**Cam, where are you?**_

_With mom and dad, why?_

_**Andrea thinks she's in labor. We are near the tables. Find Cody as well.**_

_On my way._

Cody and Cameron arrived at the table just as a contraction hit. Matthew soon came up to his parents.

"What's going on?" Matthew asked.

"Go get your brother and sister and go with grandma and grandpa. We need to get Aunt Andrea to the hospital." Lorelei stated.

"Ok." Matthew stated.

Within a half hour, Andrea was admitted to a local hospital and Cameron was with her. Cody, Lorelei, Shawn, Rebecca and the kids were sitting in the waiting room waiting to hear from Cameron.

As the hours passed, the kids one by one started falling asleep. It was nearly 6am when Ryan arrived at the hospital. He sat with Piper while the rest of the family tried to be patient. Cody and Shawn went to get coffee and water for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Thank you to **ashleyorton and hardyrhodescenafan1** for their reviews. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but we attended a Renaissance Faire on Saturday and then my ex-husband left for deployment yesterday. So without further delay, here is the next chapter! Enjoy and please R&R!!)

Chapter 2

"Mom, when can we go home?" Vincent asked.

"After we find out how your Aunt is doing." Lorelei answered.

"Alright." Vincent responded.

Over in a corner of the large waiting room, Ryan and Piper were trying to have a conversation without anyone hearing them.

"I really enjoyed the other night." Ryan stated.

"Me too. Even though it hurt a little at first. I had fun." Piper stated with a smile.

"I really don't know how to say this or if this is the right place to say this, but the other night after I dropped you off, I went to throw out the condom and I noticed that it was broken." Ryan told her.

"What?" Piper asked as quietly as she could.

"The condom broke." Ryan repeated.

"How did that happen?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. I don't know if it broke during or after we had sex." Ryan stated.

"So you're telling me that there might be a possibility that I could be pregnant?" Piper asked.

"Maybe." Ryan answered.

Piper didn't know what more to say to her boyfriend. She was only 15 years old and no where near ready to become a parent. Let alone if her parents found out, they'd both be in for it. Piper got up and walked around. Cody noticed the tension between his daughter and Ryan, but chose to leave it alone for now.

It was nearly 9am before Cameron emerged from behind the double doors. He had the biggest smile on his face. In Cameron's arms was a bundled up baby girl.

"I would like you all to meet Abigail Rose Michaels." Cameron stated. "She weighs 7lbs 9ozs and is 20 inches long."

"Congratulations Son!" Shawn stated as he looked at his newest granddaughter.

"She is beautiful, Cam!" Rebecca stated as Cameron let his mom hold the baby.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of parenthood, baby brother." Lorelei stated as she gave him a hug.

"She is a adorable." Cody stated as he put an arm around Lorelei's waist.

"Thank you all for being here all night. Andrea is sleeping as the labor and delivery were pretty rough on her." Cameron stated.

"Tell her that we love her and will see her as soon as we can." Rebecca stated as she passed the baby back to Cameron.

Soon everyone headed home to get some much needed rest. Matthew, Piper and Vincent went with Shawn and Rebecca to their hotel while Lorelei and Cody went to their house.

"So we have the house all to ourselves." Cody stated.

"That we do." Lorelei stated as she took off her shoes.

"What shall we do?" Cody stated hinting at what he really wanted.

"Hmm. How about a nice relaxing shower and some one-on-one time with me?" Lorelei suggested.

"Sounds good. Are you going to join me in the shower?" Cody asked as he pulled her close to him.

"Now that sounds like fun." Lorelei stated before she kissed him.

After their shower and some much needed and wanted alone time, Lorelei and Cody got dressed and headed over to the hotel for dinner with both of their parents and the kids. Dusty and Michelle were already there waiting in the lobby when Cody and Lorelei arrived.

After dinner was over with, everyone said their good byes and headed on their way. Lorelei could tell something was bothering Piper, but figured that if it was bad enough, Piper would say something to her.

A few weeks had passed and Matthew was busier than ever getting ready for graduation and making sure that everything was set for him to start training at OVW in the fall. Vincent was getting ready to fly to San Antonio to spend the summer with Shawn and Rebecca.

Piper was quietly freaking out as she was late. She was worried that she might be pregnant. Piper had started a part time job just before Wrestlemania and so as soon as she got her paycheck she went out and bought a pregnancy test.

Meanwhile Lorelei was at the headquarters office in a meeting with Stephanie and Shane. As they were going over new storylines and new talent, Lorelei's phone beeped with a text message from Cody.

_**Do you know where Piper is?**_

_She should be at work. I am in a meeting. I will call you when I'm done._

_**She didn't show up to work. They just called here. Ok. Love you.**_

_What do you mean she didn't show up to work? I love you too._

"Is everything ok, Lori?" Stephanie asked.

"Apparently Piper didn't show up for work today and Cody doesn't know where our 15 year old daughter is." Lorelei answered.

"Well, we are just about done here. If you want you can head on home." Shane stated.

"Thanks, Shane." Lorelei stated as she gathered her stuff and headed home.

Once Lorelei got home, Cody and Vince were inside trying to figure out where Piper could be. They called all her friends and everyone listed in her phone book, but no one had seen or heard from her. Cody tried calling her cell phone, but it went to voicemail.

"Has anyone tried to call Ryan?" Lorelei asked from the doorway.

"I thought you were in a meeting? And yes I called him, but no answer." Cody answered.

"We ended the meeting early due to Piper." Lorelei responded. "Well I am going to call Randy and see if he knows where our children are."

Lorelei pulled out her phone and called Randy. After telling Randy what was going on, Randy told her that Ryan was at work and where he worked. Lorelei, Cody and Vincent got in the car and headed towards the mall to talk to Ryan.

"Ryan! Have you seen or heard from Piper at all today?" Lorelei asked.

"Hi Mrs. Rhodes. No I haven't. I tried calling her earlier but her phone went to voicemail. I tried stopping by her store, but they said that she didn't show up for her shift." Ryan answered.

"If you see or hear from her, please find out where she is and let us know." Cody stated.

"I will." Ryan responded.

Lorelei and Cody continued their search for Piper. Little did they know, Piper was in one of the women's restrooms at the mall with the pregnancy test.

Piper read the instructions and then took the test. She was unaware that her parents and brother were looking for her. Piper sat in the restroom and waited for the results of the pregnancy test. She still couldn't believe that at 15 years old she was taking a pregnancy test.

After a few minutes had passed, Piper looked down at the stick and started crying. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew that she had to tell her parents, Ryan and then Ryan's parents. This was not a good thing in her eyes.

Lorelei, Cody and Vincent had left the mall by the time Piper emerged from the rest room. They were not only worried about her but also upset with her for not contacting them. Piper walked into the store where she worked and talked to the manager. Piper then called her mom.

"Piper, is that you?" Lorelei answered.

"Yes mom. I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone. I was at the pharmacy picking up some OTC meds. I wasn't feeling good this morning. I am at work now." Piper stated.

"Piper, you had us so worried and scared that something had happened to you." Lorelei stated. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I'm sorry mom. Not really, but I hope the meds kick in soon. I will see you when I get home." Piper answered.

"Ok. Come straight home from work." Lorelei stated.

"I will." Piper responded.

Piper worked through her shift and soon forgot about being pregnant. Ryan saw Piper in her store and stopped in for a few moments. Piper told him that they needed to talk, but she had to go home right after work. Ryan left her store more worried than anything else. He didn't want to go back to work, but he knew he had to.

After Piper got off of work, she headed straight home. Thankfully they lived in walking distance from the shopping center. Piper knew that she was going to get an earful when she got home.

Lorelei and Cody were sitting in the living room waiting for Piper to get home. Cody was still upset with her for making them worry. Lorelei had a strange feeling about why Piper didn't answer her phone and why she was at the pharmacy. But she figured that they would cross that bridge when the time came.

Soon Piper walked through their front door and proceeded into the living room. Matthew and Vincent saw their sister and left the room without being asked to. Lorelei looked at her daughter and noticed something different about her. Cody noticed the same thing and his blood started to boil.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Thank you to hardyrhodescenafan1 and BournePriceless54 for their reviews. I know it's a little boring right now, but it will start to pick up soon. I have some twists coming in the next few chapters. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please R&R!!)

Chapter 3

"If something is going on.. I swear I'm gonna kill that boy." Cody stated.

"Honey, we don't know that anything is going on at all." Lorelei stated. "And if there is, I'll kill Randy first."

"What does Randy have to do with all this?" Cody asked.

"It's his son who is dating our daughter!" Lorelei answered. "And they just had to move closer to us."

"Ok. I'll give you that one, but I'm sure that Randy isn't behind any of this." Cody stated.

"Mom! Dad! Stop it! It has nothing to do with Randy at all. Why is it that you don't want me to be with Ryan and be happy?" Piper shouted.

"Don't yell at us young lady! What is the real reason you were late for work and at the pharmacy?" Cody snapped.

"I already told you why. I don't need to tell you again." Piper responded with an attitude.

"Do not talk to your father like that! Go to your room." Lorelei stepped in.

Piper quickly stormed off to her room while Cody dialed Randy's number. After talking to Randy about Piper and Ryan's relationship and asking if he knew anything more than they did, Cody finally hung up.

Over the next several days, life in the Rhodes house was not what it used to be. Cody and Piper were still not speaking to each other. Lorelei and Cody were trying their best with all their kids.

Piper still had not yet said anything to her parents or to Ryan. Ryan was starting to get suspicious as to why Piper wasn't talking to him like she used to. It was just a few weeks before the end of the school year and Ryan would be leaving to visit his grandparents. He didn't want to leave with Piper not talking to him.

_**Piper, please talk to me and tell me what's going on.**_

_Why? So you can run and leave me?_

_**Piper, I am not going to run and leave you. What is going on?**_

_Meet me at the shopping center near my store. I'll get Sara to cover for me._

_**Ok.**_

Piper told her mom that she had to work that afternoon after school was out. Lorelei just nodded as she was trying to trust her daughter. Piper headed off to the shopping center and tried to explain her situation to Sara. Sara agreed to cover for her if her parents called or came in.

"Piper!" Ryan stated when he saw her.

"Hi Ry." Piper responded as they hugged.

"How are you? I've been so worried about you." Ryan asked.

"I guess I'm fine. We do need to talk though and before you say anything, it has to do with that night." Piper answered.

"Piper, what's going on?" Ryan asked nervously.

"I'm pregnant." Piper answered quietly as she stared down at her hands.

"What did you say?" Ryan asked in shock.

"I said I'm pregnant." Piper answered.

Ryan and Piper just stood there not saying anything. Ryan couldn't believe what Piper had just told him. He wasn't ready to be a father and there was no way that Piper was ready to be a mother. At 15 and 16 years old how could they possibly raise a baby.

"What are we going to do about it?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. We have to tell our parents, but I'm scared to." Piper answered.

"You're scared? I tell my parents and I am dead. Then when your dad finds out, again I'm dead." Ryan stated.

"Thanks for thinking about me! All you ever do is think about yourself. And that is exactly how we got into this situation. You know, just stay away from me." Piper stated as she turned and walked away.

A few hours later, Piper walked through the front door of her parents house. Lorelei was sitting in the living room with Vincent doing homework. Piper knew that she needed to tell her mom that she was pregnant, but she wasn't sure how to tell her especially now that she had ended her relationship with Ryan.

"Mom, is dad home?" Piper asked.

"No. He had to leave this morning for Boston. Why?" Lorelei answered.

"Just wondering. I'm going to go to my room." Piper stated as she headed upstairs to her room.

Lorelei could tell that something was bothering Piper. Once Vincent was done with his homework, Lorelei headed upstairs to talk to Piper. She already had some idea as to what was going on, but she wanted to hear it from Piper.

_Knock-knock._

"Come in." Piper stated.

"Piper, why do I have a feeling that we need to talk?" Lorelei asked.

"Because we do." Piper stated as tears formed in her eyes.

Lorelei knew that look and her fears were coming true. She couldn't believe that her daughter was telling her that at 15 years old, she was pregnant.

"When did you know?" Lorelei asked.

"A few days ago." Piper answered.

"Is it Ryan's?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes. But that doesn't matter anymore." Piper answered.

"What do you mean that doesn't matter anymore?" Lorelei asked confused.

"I broke up with him this afternoon." Piper answered as tears started flowing.

"Why?" Lorelei asked.

"Because all he could talk about was how this was going to ruin his life. Like it didn't matter how this was going to effect my life at all." Piper cried.

"You know I have to tell your father and he is probably going to tear that boy apart." Lorelei stated.

"I know and I don't care. I wish this had never happened." Piper cried harder.

"Didn't you think about using something?" Lorelei asked.

"That's just it. We did, and now this. Why is this happening to me?" Piper answered through tears.

Lorelei pulled her daughter closer to her and hugged her. Lorelei wasn't sure how she was going to tell Cody, but she didn't want to much longer.

"Have you seen a doctor yet?" Lorelei asked.

"No." Piper stated.

"Ok. I will call my doctor first thing in the morning and get you an appointment. I want to know for sure before I say anything to your father.

"Ok." Piper stated.

"And if it comes back that you really are, then we will have a bigger battle to fight. You know that Randy and Samantha are not going to take this lightly." Lorelei stated.

"I know and I want them to know and I want to tell them what Ryan told me." Piper agreed. "I'm sorry momma."

"I know baby girl. But this is not something that will go away overnight. But we will worry about this after tomorrow. For now get washed up as Matthew should be home with dinner soon." Lorelei stated as she walked out of the room.

As Piper was washing her face her phone beeped with a text message from Ryan.

_**Can u talk?**_

_I don't want to talk to you._

_**I'm sorry for what I said earlier.**_

_I said I don't want to talk._

_**Baby please. Did you tell your mom yet?**_

_You hurt me today and yes she knows._

_**Great. I was hoping to avoid telling parents at all costs.**_

_Well either you need to tell your parents or mine will._

_**Don't threaten me like that.**_

_I'm not threatening you. I am stating a fact that you should be the one to tell your parents before my parents do._

_**Why should I? I'll just deny everything.**_

_LEAVE ME ALONE!_

Piper flipped her phone shut, threw it on her bed and headed downstairs. She couldn't believe that Ryan would do that. Both of their parents would kill him for denying that the baby is his. Matthew was pulling food out of bags when Piper walked into the kitchen. He and Piper had always been very close and he could tell that she was upset.

"Piper, are you ok?" Matthew asked.

"I will be." Piper answered as she fixed her plate.

"Are you sure? I ran into Ryan while I was getting dinner." Matthew stated.

"Really?" Piper asked trying not to care.

"Yeah. He avoided me at all costs. Did he do something to you?" Matthew asked.

_You could say that…_ Piper thought. "We broke up this afternoon." Piper stated.

"Sorry to hear that." Matthew stated.

"Thanks." Piper stated sarcastically.

Matthew could tell that something wasn't right, but decided to leave it alone. Lorelei could tell that Piper was upset about everything and she knew that Cody was going to be angry, but for now she just wanted Piper to relax and not worry about the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: Thank you to **BournePriceless54, hardyrhodescenafan1 and ashleyorton** for their reviews. Here is Chapter 4...enjoy and please R&R!!)

**Chapter 4**

The next day proved to be very trying for both Lorelei and Piper. Piper was hoping that the home pregnancy test was wrong and so was Lorelei. Once they arrived at the doctor's office, Piper felt as if everyone's eyes were on her. Lorelei took a seat next to her daughter while they waited to be called back.

Piper hadn't turned her phone on since last night after she yelled at Ryan to leave her alone. As they sat there waiting, Piper turned her phone and all of a sudden her phone went off like crazy with text messages from people she went to school with. Most of the messages were one-liners and very offensive to Piper.

_**Lori, why were there several text messages to Piper's phone throughout the night?**_

_I don't know Cody. I will ask her later. How is Boston?_

_**Ok. Boston is fine. Getting ready to go into a photo shoot. Is everything ok?**_

_Ok. As far as I know, why?_

_**I tried calling the house and no one answered.**_

_I'm in town running errands._

_**Oh ok. I gotta go. Love you.**_

_Ok. Love you too._

Lorelei hated having to lie to her husband, but after today both Piper and Lorelei would know the truth and then they could tell Cody. Not long after Lorelei finished texting Cody, a nurse called for Piper.

"Piper Rhodes?" A nurse called.

Piper and Lorelei followed the nurse into an exam room. Neither one said a word while they waited for the doctor to come in. Once the doctor came in and asked Piper a few questions they were sent to the lab. The doctor put a stat on the lab results so that they would know by that afternoon.

"Piper, your dad wants to know why there were several text messages to your phone last night." Lorelei stated as they drove home.

"My phone was off last night. But yes I did receive messages this morning from several people." Piper responded.

"Ok. Care to tell me about the messages?" Lorelei asked noting her daughter's tone of voice.

"The people sending the messages were calling me all sorts of names." Piper answered.

"Do you know who these people are?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes. They are all friends of Ryan's." Piper answered.

"Ok. I want all their names and phone numbers on paper." Lorelei stated.

"But mom.." Piper started to object.

"You don't have a choice. Names and numbers on paper when we get home." Lorelei stated.

Once they were home, Piper did what her mom told her to do. Piper handed Lorelei the paper with the names, numbers, text messages sent to her phone that included the message, time and date. Lorelei couldn't believe what she read. After Piper went back upstairs, Lorelei called the principal and made an appointment to speak with her after school.

It was mid-afternoon when the doctor's office finally called back with the test results. Lorelei was hoping for a negative result as was Piper. The nurse put Lorelei on hold, while she waited for the doctor to come on the phone.

"Mrs. Rhodes, this is Dr. Wilson. I have Piper's test results in my hand. I would like to tell the both of you at the same time." the doctor stated.

"Ok. Let me get her." Lorelei stated. "Piper, pick up the other line, please."

"Hello Piper. I am Dr. Wilson. I have your test results and before I give them to you I need your consent to read the results with your mother on the line." Dr. Wilson stated.

"You have my permission." Piper stated nervously.

"Thank you. Your test results have come back positive." Dr. Wilson stated.

"Thank you, Dr. Wilson." Lorelei stated as she hung up the phone.

Piper went back into her room and started crying. Lorelei went up to Piper's room and told her that they needed to head to the school and to bring her cell phone with her. Piper knew this was just going to make matters worse.

Once they were sitting in the principal's office, Piper started to feel sick to her stomach. Mrs. Reed, the school principal walked into the office and greeted both Lorelei and Piper with a warm smile.

"Mrs. Reed, thank you for meeting with us this afternoon." Lorelei stated.

"Anytime. Now how can I help you? You stated that it was somewhat of an emergency." Mrs. Reed asked.

"Yes. Last night, Piper received several text messages from friends and classmates of Ryan Orton. All of the messages were calling her names that I didn't even know existed until this morning." Lorelei answered. "Piper has written out all their names, phone numbers, message content, dates and times that the messages were received."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rhodes." Mrs. Reed stated as she looked over the piece of paper. "I can assure you that each and every one of these students will be called into my office along with their parents over the next few days. I am so sorry this has happened. Do you know what may have caused it?"

"Yes. It's the fact that I am pregnant with Ryan's baby and last night I broke up with him after something he said to me." Piper stated as tears formed in her eyes.

"Ok. What did he say to you?" Mrs. Reed asked.

"All he could think or talk about was how this baby was going to mess up his life. He never once considered how this would effect my life." Piper answered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I see. Does his parents know about the baby?" Mrs. Reed asked.

"Not yet. I haven't been able to tell my husband yet either as he is out of town on business." Lorelei answered.

"Ok. Until they are aware of the situation, I will only be able to deal with the others. I suggest you tell them as soon as possible." Mrs. Reed stated.

"Thank you, Mrs. Reed." Lorelei stated.

"I just have one more question. Piper, are you going to keep the baby?" Mrs. Reed asked.

"I honestly don't know right now. I'm only 15 years old and I don't know how to raise a child. I'll be the first to admit that I made a mistake, but it's not entirely my fault. He wore a condom and said that it broke, but wasn't sure if it broke during or after." Piper answered.

"Ok. Well, I want you to know that no matter what your decision is, you are always welcome at school. And if anyone else gives you any problems, please come see me right away." Mrs. Reed stated.

"I will. Thank you, Mrs. Reed." Piper stated.

The drive home was rather quiet. Vincent and Matthew were already home when Lorelei and Piper drove up. Piper went straight to her room and started crying. Matthew could hear his little sister from his room and he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Piper stated trying to dry her tears.

"Hey sis. Are you ok?" Matthew asked.

"Hey. No." Piper answered.

"I know that you and mom were in Mrs. Reed's office this afternoon. Does it have anything to do with the rumors going around school?" Matthew asked.

"Rumors? What rumors?" Piper asked.

"The rumors going around are about you and Ryan." Matthew started to say.

"What are they, Matty?" Piper asked.

"Kids are going around saying that you are knocked up and telling everyone that it's Ryan's baby and of course he is denying everything." Matthew answered.

Piper started crying again but harder. Matthew tried to comfort her, but it was no use. He headed downstairs and told their mom about it. She took a deep breath and headed up to Piper's room.

Lorelei wrapped Piper in a hug and she finally stopped crying. Lorelei also told Piper that her father would be home that evening and that they needed to tell him about the pregnancy. Piper could only nod her head as she feared what her dad might do.

Once Cody was home, Lorelei pulled him aside with Piper. Piper started crying before she even told her dad that she was pregnant. Cody couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't nearly as upset as Piper thought he would be. But when she told him what Ryan said, and that he had everyone he knew texting her and calling her names, he became extremely pissed off.


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: Thank you to **hardyrhodescenafan1** for their review. Sorry for the lack in updates. Have been busy working and my computer was having some issues. But everything is fixed and I am working on chapters as we speak. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please R&R!!)

**Chapter 5**

Once Cody had calmed down he pulled his daughter into a hug. He wasn't happy that at 15 she was pregnant. After hugging Piper for what seemed like forever, Cody picked up the phone and called Randy.

Randy agreed to for him, Sam and Ryan to come over. Randy was confused as to why Cody was asking them over to the house. Lorelei and Cody told Matthew to take Vincent out for Pizza and a movie as they didn't want them home while Randy was there.

After Matthew and Vincent left, Randy, Samantha and Ryan arrived. It was a bittersweet meeting to say the least. Randy knew that Ryan had been dating Piper, but didn't know that they had broken up and that she was pregnant. But all that was about to change.

"Ok. So why are we here, Cody?" Randy asked.

"I'm glad that you want to get straight to the point. So here it is. Your son got my daughter pregnant." Cody stated.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Randy stated angrily.

"I wish I were. It was confirmed this morning. She apparently took a home test yesterday and she even told Ryan about the baby." Cody responded.

"Ryan?" Samantha asked.

"Whatever." Ryan responded.

"You will take responsibility for this, boy!" Randy stated.

"How do you even know it's mine?" Ryan asked.

"Piper?" Cody asked.

"I have only been with one person and that was Ryan the night of the Hall of Fame Ceremony." Piper answered.

"That's not what I've been hearing." Ryan stated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cody yelled.

"Your daughter is slut around school. Just ask any of the senior and junior classmen." Ryan answered.

"How dare you call my daughter names in front of me!" Cody yelled again. "You are a liar!"

"Watch your tone with my son, Cody." Randy warned.

"Or what? You'll RKO me? I'm not afraid of you." Cody snapped.

"Samantha, Ryan, go get in the car, now." Randy stated as he starred Cody down.

"Running out on responsibilities is just like you, Orton." Cody stated.

Randy, Samantha and Ryan all left the Rhodes' house without another word to Cody, Lorelei or Piper. Piper ran up to her room crying. Cody wasn't mad at her, he knew she was telling the truth. Lorelei knew to leave her husband alone when he was angry, so she headed upstairs to check on Piper.

"Piper, are you ok?" Lorelei asked.

"No. How can he say that the baby isn't his? I know it's his." Piper cried.

"I know that. I don't know why he said that, honey. I'm sure that your father will get the answers we all want." Lorelei stated as she hugged her daughter.

The following week was a very busy week in the Rhodes' house. Family and friends were coming in from all over the country to see Matthew graduate from High School. Lorelei and Cody decided not to tell anyone else about Piper being pregnant until after everyone was back home after the graduation.

Lorelei stood at the airport and waited for her parents flight to arrive. Cheyenne was also coming in on the same flight. Cody's parents were also arriving that afternoon on a different flight. Vincent was there waiting with his mom for his grandparents and aunt. Cody on the other hand was at a different airport getting Matt and Jeff Hardy and Ted DiBiase and his wife.

Once everyone was gathered at the Rhodes' house for dinner, everyone started to relax a little more. Jeff noticed that Piper wasn't acting her usual self and went over to talk to her. She told him that she was just stressed over finals and her break-up with Ryan.

The next day was graduation day for Matthew. Everyone arrived at the arena about an hour before the ceremony was scheduled to start. Piper hadn't been feeling too good that morning, but managed to put on a smile for her older brother.

Piper still couldn't believe that Matthew would be leaving home in a few days for Ohio Valley Wrestling school. She knew that he wanted to follow in their dad's footsteps and she wanted to follow in their mom's, but now that she was pregnant, how could she possibly attend a 4-year college and raise a child.

After the graduation, everyone headed back to the house for the graduation party. Piper snuck away to her room as she really didn't want to be around a bunch of seniors. Lorelei noticed that Piper wasn't downstairs and went up to her room.

"Piper please come back downstairs. This is your brother's night." Lorelei pleaded with her daughter.

"I don't want to be around a bunch of guys who probably already know about my situation. Plus you said that you didn't want the rest of the family knowing about it. So I think I will just stay up here and chill out." Piper responded.

"Piper, please don't do this." Lorelei stated.

"I don't want to come down. Can you just leave me alone?" Piper snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that. After all I've done for you in the past week, I don't deserve this." Lorelei responded.

"And I don't deserve to be here anymore." Piper stated as she grabbed her phone and bag and darted down the stairs and out the door.

Lorelei tried to go after her, but Piper was pretty quick. Lorelei headed back into the house and pulled Cody aside and told that Piper took off. Cody told her not to worry too much about it and that Piper just needed some time to cool off.

Meanwhile, Piper attempted to call Ryan but no answer. She managed to find her way to his house. She attempted to call him again, this time he answered. She told him that she was outside his house and wanted to talk.

"Why are you here?" Ryan asked.

"Why are you denying this baby is yours?" Piper answered.

"Do you really think that my parents are going to be happy about me getting you pregnant?" Ryan asked.

"Why don't you ask your dad? He's standing right behind you." Piper answered.

Ryan turned around to see his father standing there looking in disbelief at what he just heard. He couldn't believe that Ryan had been lying to him all this time about Piper's baby. Randy apologized to Piper and made Ryan go in the house.

Piper didn't want to stick around to find out what was going to happen with Ryan, so she took off before Randy could invite her inside. Piper knew that Ryan was going to get more than an ear full from Randy. But he deserved it after what he did to her.

Piper continued to walk through Greenwich, but soon became lost in her thoughts about Ryan, the baby and school. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and didn't hear the car's horn or squealing tires.

"Lori, where is Piper?" Cody asked after everyone had left.

"I don't know. She took off after getting upset with me. Did you try calling her phone?" Lorelei answered.

"Not yet. I'm sure she's fine. I wonder if she tried to go see Ryan." Cody responded.

Cody pulled out his phone and dialed Piper's number. Piper didn't answer her phone and the call went to voice mail. Cody left her a quick message and hung up. After getting Vincent to bed, Matthew joined his parents in the kitchen waiting to hear from Piper. It wasn't until nearly midnight when Cody's phone rang.

"Hello?" Cody answered.

"I am looking for Cody Rhodes." the caller stated.

"That's me. Who is this?" Cody asked.

"My name is Gina and I work at Greenwich Community Hospital. Your daughter Piper was brought in about 2 hours ago." Gina stated.

"Is she ok?" Cody asked.

"We would like for you to come down to the hospital as soon as possible." Gina stated.

"My wife and I are on our way. Thank you." Cody stated as he hung up.

"Cody, what's wrong?" Lorelei asked getting worried.

"Piper was brought into Greenwich Community Hospital about 2 hours ago. They need us to come down there. She didn't say anything more about Piper." Cody answered as he grabbed his keys and wallet. "Matthew, I need you to say with Vincent, please."

"Sure dad. Call me with any information if possible." Matthew stated.

"We will." Lorelei stated.

When Cody and Lorelei arrived at the hospital's emergency room, they went straight to the nurses station and asked for Piper. Gina was sitting at the desk and took them to the waiting room.

"I will let the on call doctor know that you are here. Please have a seat." Gina stated.

"Can you tell us anything about our daughter?" Lorelei asked fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to wait for the doctor. Hospital policy." Gina answered before leaving the room.

Cody and Lorelei sat in the waiting room for what seemed like forever waiting on the doctor. Lorelei was worried about Piper as was Cody and they both wanted to know what happened to her that cause her to wind up in the ER. They also wanted to know why it took 2 hours to contact them about her being there.


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: Thank you to **BournePriceless54 and hardyrhodescenafan1** for their awesome reviews! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy and please R&R!!)

**Chapter 6**

It had been nearly 2 hours since Cody and Lorelei arrived at the hospital and still no word from the doctor. Cody went to get some coffee for the both of them. When he came back to the waiting room, the doctor was just about to walk in as well.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Cody answered. "How is Piper?"

"I am Dr. Richards. Your daughter is resting comfortably. Do you know why she was brought into the ER tonight?" the doctor asked.

"No we don't." Cody answered as he put an arm around Lorelei.

"From what the police officer at the scene advised us, is that she stepped off the sidewalk and was hit by a car. She was unconscious when she arrived, but woke up long enough to tell us her name. We got your phone number from her cell phone." the doctor told them. "I can take you to her room, but before we go in there is something that you need to know."

"What is it?" Lorelei asked concerned.

"Due to the impact of the accident, Piper has lost the baby she was carrying. Piper does not know about the miscarriage, and I will leave you to tell her if you'd like. It might be a little softer of a hit than coming from me." the doctor answered.

"Thank you, doctor. Can we please see her now?" Cody responded.

"Yes. Please follow me." Dr. Richards stated.

Cody and Lorelei followed the doctor down to the end of the hallway. Lorelei took a deep breath before setting foot in Piper's room. Piper was hooked up to monitors and an IV. The doctor advised them that she was on meds to help her sleep due to the pain.

Lorelei sat next to Piper's bed for the next few hours. Piper stayed asleep. Cody had gone home to get Matthew and Vincent. He also made a few phone calls, one being to Randy.

"What do you want Rhodes?" Randy answered the phone.

"I wanted to let you know that Piper is in the hospital. She was hit by a car last night." Cody stated before hanging up on Randy.

Cody also called Shawn and his parents as well as the McMahon's and Levesque's. When Cody, Matthew and Vincent arrived at the hospital, Randy, Samantha and Ryan were sitting in the waiting room.

"Why are you here?" Cody asked.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. How is Piper doing?" Randy asked.

"When I left to go home she was still sleeping. Lori is in with her and refuses to leave her side." Cody answered.

"Is there anything we can do?" Samantha asked.

"Not really. Until she wakes up there is nothing that can be done." Cody answered.

"What about the baby?" Ryan spoke up.

"What about it? Last I heard you didn't want to take responsibility for it." Cody stated.

"What baby?" Matthew asked.

"Never mind, Matthew. Why don't you and Vincent go see Piper and Mom." Cody answered.

"I know what I said, but I got some sense knocked into me and I want to be there for the baby and for Piper." Ryan stated.

"Well, unfortunately you can't be. The trauma from being hit by the car caused her to lose the baby." Cody told them.

After standing there talking for a few more minutes, Lorelei emerged from the room to tell Cody that Piper was awake to get a nurse or someone.

Piper was scared and worried at the same time. Matthew and Vincent left the room when the doctor came in. Piper cried from the pain when the doctor checked her over.

"Is the baby ok?" Piper asked.

"I'm afraid not, Piper. The trauma from the accident caused you to lose the baby." the doctor told her.

Piper silently cried as everyone left the room. The doctor wanted to keep Piper in the hospital until some of the bruising was gone. He also wanted to make sure that she wasn't bleeding internally.

As the days passed, Piper got better and the bruising soon went away. Piper was released a week after the accident. Before she was released the doctor recommended that Piper attend therapy sessions to help cope with the trauma of the accident and losing the baby.

Once Piper was at home, she started feeling better. Jeff and Matt came up for a visit and to stay with Piper and Vincent while Lorelei and Cody took Matthew to Ohio Valley Wrestling school in Ohio. Piper was happy to see the guys.

"So what do you feel having for dinner?" Matt asked standing in the kitchen.

"Pizza?" Piper suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Jeff stated.

"YAY!! Pizza!!" Vincent exclaimed making everyone laugh.

Matt ordered the pizza while Piper headed back to her room for a bit. Jeff started to worry about Piper. All he knew about was that she had been hit by a car and was in the hospital for a week. He didn't know anything about her being pregnant and losing the baby.

"Hey girly-girl. What are you doing up here all alone?" Jeff asked as he knocked on her door.

"I just needed a few minutes to myself. I will be down soon." Piper answered trying to cover up that she was crying.

"Ok. Well just know that if you want someone to talk to, I'm here." Jeff stated.

"Thanks, Jeff." Piper answered.

Jeff headed back downstairs while Piper stayed in her room. Piper wanted to tell Jeff, but was a little scared to. But she needed someone to talk to that wasn't a therapist. After washing her face and making sure that it didn't look like she had been crying, Piper headed downstairs.

After the pizza arrived and they picked out a movie, Matt, Jeff, Piper and Vincent settled into the living room. Vincent chose the floor while Piper picked the couch. Matt was still in the kitchen when Jeff plopped down on the other end of the couch.

The next few days went by rather quickly. Piper was smiling and laughing and actually having fun. She didn't forget about what happened, but she wasn't going to let it run her life.

Meanwhile in Ohio, Lorelei and Cody were getting ready to say good-bye to Matthew. They were able to get him set up in an apartment close to the school and everything was taken care as far as furniture, tuition, and food. Matthew was grateful that his parents supported his decisions.

"Well, Matthew, we need to get going or we are going to miss our flight home." Cody stated.

"Mom, dad, thank you for everything." Matthew stated as he hugged his parents.

"You're welcome!" Lorelei stated fighting back tears.

"Mom, don't cry. I'm just a phone call and plane ride away." Matthew stated.

"I know, but you are my first born." Lorelei stated.

"If you need anything, just give us a call. And be careful." Cody stated.

"I will. Have a safe flight." Matthew stated as his parents left.

Back in Greenwich, Piper thought that everyone was asleep when she came downstairs, but to her surprise, Jeff was still up. Jeff was standing out on the back porch and didn't realize that Piper was up and could hear him.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Beth." Jeff stated.

Piper didn't want to listen to the conversation, but Jeff had his phone on speaker phone and it was up pretty loud.

"Jeff, what are you saying?" Beth asked.

"I am tired of fighting. That's all we ever do anymore." Jeff answered.

"That's not all we do, Jeff." Beth responded.

"What are we doing right now? Having a fight because I called to tell you that I was staying an extra couple of days to help out Cody and Lori." Jeff stated.

"I only got upset because it seems like you are always gone and never home anymore. I would like to see more of the man I love, but it's obvious that you don't want to see me." Beth responded.

"I will be back Sunday night. You can either be there when I get home or have all your stuff gone and not be there when I get home. If you choose the last one, give all your keys to Shannon." Jeff stated.

"Fine. I guess its finally over. Good-bye Jeff." Beth stated before they hung up.

Piper snuck back upstairs and into her room where she pulled out her phone and sent Jeff a text message.

_**R u still up?**_

_Yeah. How'd u know?_

_**Just a feeling. Where r u?**_

_Out back._

_**Ok. Stay there.**_

_Um.. Ok._

Piper threw on a light sweatshirt and headed downstairs quietly as to not wake anyone up. Once she was down stairs she pulled her hair up and headed out to the backyard. Jeff was sitting out in the middle of the yard.

"Why are you sitting in the middle of the yard?" Piper asked.

"It just felt right." Jeff responded. "You're up pretty late."

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?" Piper answered.

"Had another fight with Beth." Jeff answered.

"That's not good." Piper stated.

"No it's not. I told her that she can either deal with the fact that I am going to be gone a lot or she can leave and hand her keys to Shannon." Jeff stated.

"Oh wow. What do you think she will do?" Piper asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Jeff answered.

"I'm sorry." Piper responded. "Want something to snack on?"

"Sure. Thanks." Jeff stated as they headed into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

(AN: Thank you to **hardyrhodescenafan1 and BournePriceless54 **for their reviews. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please R&R!!)

Chapter 7

The following week, Piper turned 16 and she got her drivers license. Piper had officially broken up with Ryan and didn't want anything to do with him. Lorelei and Cody were not sure what to think of Piper's decisions, but they stood behind their daughter. Matthew was enjoying wrestling school and called home once a week. Vincent was just glad that it was summertime.

Piper continued to work at the shopping center during the summer and did some babysitting on Fridays and weekends for a few of the neighbors. Lorelei was glad that Piper was starting to go back to her usual self.

It wasn't until the middle of August, that Piper had said anything about wanting to go on vacation. She wanted to go to Myrtle Beach for two weeks, but she wasn't sure if her parents would allow her to go since it was in another state.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Piper asked.

"Sure." Lorelei answered.

"I was wondering if there was anyway that I could go visit Matt and Jeff in North Carolina?" Piper asked.

"Oh wow. I would have to ask your dad and then talk to Matt and Jeff. Where would you be staying? And don't they have to work?" Lorelei answered.

"I would probably stay at Jeff's. They are taking 2 weeks off for Jeff's birthday. Please mom. I just want to get away for a little bit. There is just too much to deal with when it comes to Ryan and stuff." Piper responded.

"Like I said, I will talk to your dad and then to Matt and Jeff." Lorelei stated.

"Talk to me about what?" Cody asked as he walked into the room.

"Piper asked if she could go and visit Matt and Jeff for 2 weeks. And I told her I would talk to you and then to Matt and Jeff." Lorelei answered.

Piper left the room so that her parents could talk. While she was waiting to hear if she could go or not, Piper and Jeff were texting back and forth.

_**Hey Jeffro! How are you?**_

_Hey girly. Doing good. U?_

_**Waiting to get answer from my parents.**_

_About what?_

_**Going to NC for 2 weeks.**_

_Really? Do you think they will let you?_

_**I hope so. I just want to get away for a little bit and see my 2 fave people in the world.**_

_That would be cool…who are your fave people?_

_**Matt is one and well, you are the other.**_

_I thought so. Well you know you are more than welcome to stay here._

_**Thanks. I hear mom calling for me. I'll text you later.**_

_Ok. Good luck._

_**Thanks.**_

Piper made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where her parents were sitting and surprisingly smiling. Piper wasn't sure what they were going to say, but she hoped that they would let her go. Piper looked at both her parents in anticipation for their answer.

"Piper, you mom and I both agree that you going to North Carolina to spend 2 weeks with Jeff and Matt would be a great idea." Cody stated.

"Really!? Thank you, daddy!! Thank you mom!!" Piper exclaimed.

"You're welcome. We also agreed that you can stay at Jeff's house since there isn't a lot of foot traffic going through there." Lorelei stated.

After getting the details from her parents, Piper headed upstairs and started getting things ready for her trip to North Carolina. Piper also needed to text Jeff so that he knew when she was coming in and all that.

_**Hey Jeff. **_

_Hey. Everything ok?_

_**Yeah. My parents agreed to let me come to North Carolina and stay with you.**_

_Cool. When?_

_**In August for your birthday.**_

_Cool. Email me your flight info when you have it and I will make sure that I am there to pick you up._

_**I sure will. TTYL.**_

_Bye._

Over the next few weeks Piper got more excited about her trip to Cameron. Lorelei and Cody were also looking forwards to an empty house for 2 weeks. Cody had arranged for both him and Lorelei to take the two weeks off so that they could enjoy the quiet time together.

As the weeks went by, Piper emailed her flight info to Jeff and started packing. She couldn't wait to get away from Greenwich for a while. The night before her trip, Piper made sure that everything she would need was packed in her suitcase.

Lorelei and Cody drove Piper to the airport and walked her to security. It was a 2 hour flight to Raleigh and Piper couldn't wait. She loved spending time with Jeff and Matt. Jeff got to the airport about a half hour before Piper's flight was scheduled to land.

"Piper!" Jeff called out.

"Hey Jeff!" Piper responded as she gave him a hug.

"How was your flight?" Jeff asked.

"Good. I'm just glad that I am out of Greenwich." Piper answered.

"Yeah. I don't blame you." Jeff responded. "Let's go get your luggage. Matt is anxious to see you too."

"Cool. I can't wait to relax and have some fun." Piper stated.

After collecting Piper's luggage, they headed to Jeff's car. Piper was amazed at the sight of Jeff's car. She couldn't believe that he owned a brand new Corvette ZR1. Once they got into the car they headed towards Cameron.

Once they arrived at Jeff's house, he showed her to the room she would be staying in. Once Piper was unpacked, she called her parents to let them know she made it to Jeff's house. After hanging up with her parents, Piper changed clothes and headed downstairs.

"There you are. I was wondering if you fell asleep or something." Jeff stated as he looked up from the kitchen table.

"Nope. I unpacked, changed clothes and called mom and dad." Piper stated.

"Cool. Well as soon as I am done writing this check out, we can head into town before going over to Matt's later." Jeff stated.

"Sounds like fun." Piper stated.

While Jeff finished paying bills, Piper went back upstairs to grab her ID and wallet. Lorelei and Cody had given her cash to spend while at Jeff's as well as she had her ATM card. Piper had been babysitting since she was 13 and had saved all her money. Plus she put her paychecks in the bank as well.

Soon Jeff and Piper headed out the door and towards Whispering Pines. Piper knew who Jeff's friends were and had met them before at various wrestling events and parties.

After doing some shopping, Jeff and Piper headed towards Matt's house for dinner. There were going to be quite a few people there including their dad, Gilbert, Shane Helms, Shannon Moore and their significant others.

"Hey Piper! How are you?" Matt asked as they walked into the house.

"Doing good. How are you?" Piper answered.

"Can't complain." Matt responded. "So what are your plans for while you are here?"

"Just hanging out with you guys and relaxing and enjoying my time away from home." Piper stated.

"Sounds like a good plan. Hey Bro, we should do a Hardy Show episode while Piper is here." Matt stated.

"We could. That is if she wants to be part of it." Jeff responded.

"Sounds like fun to me." Piper spoke up.

"Cool. Maybe tomorrow we can get some filming done for it." Matt stated.

Once everyone was there, dinner was served and everyone had a great time. It was the first time since the accident that Piper was able to laugh and smile, especially since none of the people there knew that she had been pregnant. But besides all that, Piper was there to have a fun time with everyone.

Meanwhile back in Greenwich, Cody and Lorelei had just gotten back from dropping off Vincent with Cody's parents at the hotel. Lorelei headed upstairs to take a shower. While Lorelei was in the shower, Cody ran around like a chicken with his head cut off placing candles all around their bedroom and making sure they were lit and had soft romantic music playing from the stereo.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What is all this?" Lorelei asked as she walked into their bedroom.

"I just wanted to surprise you. And since we have the house all to ourselves, I thought I would try to be romantic and light some candles and spend time with my beautiful wife." Cody answered.

"You really are too sweet. I love it." Lorelei stated just before Cody pulled her closer for a kiss.

For the first time in a long time, Cody and Lorelei felt like newlyweds and enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night. It was nearly 3am before both of them collapsed on the bed. Cody wrapped his arms around Lorelei and kissed her forehead. Both fell asleep rather quickly.

The days passed quickly and soon it was Friday night. Jeff's friend decided to have a party at Jeff's house. Thankfully neither Jeff or Piper minded. Jeff noticed that Piper was more relaxed and happy being there than when he saw her the last time in Greenwich.

"Hey Piper. I wanted to talk to you before everyone gets here." Jeff stated.

"Sure what's up?" Piper asked looking up from her book.

"I don't know how to say this seeing as though I don't have any kids, but there will be tons of alcohol here tonight and a lot of people. Now I don't mind if you have a drink or two, but please be careful and don't do anything that your parents could kill me for." Jeff answered.

"Oh, uh. Ok. I promise I won't do anything that my parent don't know that I've already done." Piper responded.

"Ok. Out of curiosity, what have you done?" Jeff asked.

"Plenty. Let's just say that I am not as innocent as I look. And mom and dad both know it." Piper answered.

"Please tell me that you haven't done drugs or anything like that." Jeff stated.

"Nope. Wouldn't ever touch drugs." Piper stated.

"Ok. Well it couldn't have been all the bad then." Jeff stated as he turned to head into the kitchen.

"That's what you think." Piper mumbled as she went back to her book, thinking that Jeff didn't hear her.

"Did you say something?" Jeff asked.

"Talking to myself." Piper answered.

Jeff walked into the kitchen and thought about what Piper had said. _What does she mean 'That's what you think.' What could she have possibly done that was almost as bad as doing drugs. I know that she wouldn't hurt herself. She also said something about not being as innocent as she looks. Could she be, nah she wouldn't, or would she?_

Soon people started to arrive and the party got underway. Piper was having a great time hanging out with Shannon, Matt, Julie, Shane, Talia and so many others. Piper remembered what Jeff told her earlier and she asked Shannon to get her something to drink. Shannon didn't even think about how old Piper was and grabbed her the same drink that he was drinking.

When he brought the drinks back to the group, Piper slammed hers down just like the others. Shannon couldn't believe that she just downed the drink like nothing. After drinking a few more drinks, and playing a couple of drinking games, Piper was feeling really relaxed and was having a great time.

Once the party came to an end, there were bodies passed out in the living room and even some in the spare bedrooms. Jeff noticed Piper trying to get up stairs but laughed when he saw her having some trouble. Jeff headed over to Piper and helped her up the stairs. He opened the door to her room and found two others sleeping in her bed. He knew that all the other rooms were taken so he helped her into his bedroom. As Jeff helped her lay on the bed, she looked at into his eyes and without hesitation, Piper kissed Jeff and then fell back onto the pillow and fell asleep.

Jeff headed back downstairs to try to find somewhere to sleep but every spot was taken. Jeff locked up the house and turned off the lights before heading up to his room. Since he had a king sized bed, there was enough room for both of them to sleep and not touch each other.

Jeff had a hard time falling asleep as he kept thinking about the kiss Piper gave him. He knew that she had been drinking and tried to just brush it off, but there was feeling behind that kiss and he knew it.

The next morning, Jeff snuck out of the room and downstairs. Matt was in the kitchen trying to find something to eat, but had no luck. Jeff knew that he could talk to his brother.

"Matt, can I talk to you for a minute alone?" Jeff asked.

"Uh sure." Matt answered as the two walked out front. "What's up?"

"Last night something happened and I'm not sure how to respond to it." Jeff started to say.

"I'm sure whatever it is you will figure it out." Matt stated.

"It's not that simple. When I helped Piper upstairs last night the only room available was my room. But before you jump to something, nothing like that happened." Jeff continued. "When I laid her on the bed she leaned up and kissed me. And that is all that happened."

"Well, I would leave it at just that. Don't pursue anything. She's only 16. And plus Lori and Cody would kill you." Matt responded.

"Yeah I know. But I just needed someone to talk to." Jeff stated.

"You know that I am always here for you if you need me." Matt stated. "You coming in?"

"Thanks." Jeff stated. "No, I'm gonna stay out here for a few minutes."

"Ok." Matt responded.

Jeff took a seat on his front porch and put his head in his hands and tried to clear his head. But the scene from last night kept playing over and over again. Jeff knew that there was no way in hell that Cody and Lori would be ok with it.

Meanwhile upstairs, Piper was starting to wake up. When she opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't in her room, she started to panic. She recognized that she was in Jeff's room and hoped that nothing had happened. She made her way into the bathroom and tried to fix her hair and clothes. She heard noises coming from downstairs and decided she'd better get out of Jeff's room.

Piper really didn't remember too much of what had happened last night after the party ended. Piper really hoped that she didn't do anything that she might regret later. As she walked into the kitchen, Matt was attempting to make breakfast with what Jeff had in the house.

"Hey Matt." Piper stated.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" Matt asked.

"Good. My head hurts a little bit though." Piper stated.

"I bet it does. Here drink this. It will help I promise." Matt stated handing her a drink.

"What was that?" Piper asked after drinking the stuff Matt gave her.

"That was a homemade cure to a hangover." Matt answered.

"Thanks." Piper stated.

"No problem." Matt responded.

"Have you seen Jeff?" Piper asked.

"He's out front on the porch." Matt answered.

"Thanks." Piper stated.

Piper walked out the front door and found Jeff sitting in a chair with his eyes closed. Piper didn't want to disturb him so she turned to walk back into the house.

"I'm not asleep." Jeff stated.

"Ok." Piper stated.

"Have a seat." Jeff told her.

"Ok." Piper responded. "What happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"The last thing I remember is trying to get upstairs and then waking up in your room. I just want to know what happened." Piper answered.

"Nothing happened. I tried to take you into your room and someone was passed out on your bed and the only other spot was my bed. So I took you into my room and you fell asleep right away." Jeff stated.

"Ok. Thank you." Piper stated.

"Anytime." Jeff stated.

"Food is ready if you're hungry." Matt stated from the doorway.

"Thanks." Jeff stated. "We'll be there in a minute."

"Ok" Matt responded.

"Why don't we go get something to eat and then kick everyone out of my house and we can go do something fun?" Jeff suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Piper stated.

As they ate breakfast, Piper still had a feeling that something happened last night that Jeff wasn't telling her, but decided to leave it alone for now. After they finished eating, everyone had started to wake up. Jeff and Matt walked around the house and started helping people leave.

Once the house was empty, Piper headed upstairs to shower and change. Jeff and Matt cleaned up the house the best they could before Piper got out of the shower. After Matt left, Jeff got in the shower and got ready to go.

Meanwhile in Greenwich, Lorelei was just waking up to the smell of food and coffee. Cody had gotten up without waking her so that he could surprise her with breakfast in bed. Lorelei sat up in bed as Cody walked in with a tray.

"Good Morning, Beautiful!" Cody stated.

"Morning, baby. You didn't have to do all this." Lorelei responded.

"I know. But I wanted too. It's not everyday that I get to do this for you. Plus both Vincent and Piper will be back in a few days and we won't have the time to do this." Cody stated.

"True." Lorelei stated as she started to eat.

Lorelei had a feeling that once everyone was home, things were going to be different. She just didn't know how different they would be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Back in Cameron, Jeff and Piper were in town and Jeff was avoiding all eye contact with Piper as much as possible.

"Are you going to try and avoid me all day?" Piper asked.

"I'm not avoiding you." Jeff lied.

"Um, yeah you are and you're a horrible liar." Piper responded.

"Well, if you must know. I feel a little uncomfortable right now. Especially after last night." Jeff stated.

"What do mean? What happened last night?" Piper asked a little scared.

"Well, when I helped you upstairs to you room, there were people in your room so I took you into my room and when I helped you onto the bed, you leaned up and kissed me." Jeff answered.

"I did? I'm sorry. I obviously didn't know what I was doing." Piper responded. "All I really remember is waking up in your room and hoping to God that nothing bad happened."

"No nothing bad happened. I kept an eye on you for the rest of the night and you slept rather peacefully." Jeff stated.

"Oh, ok. Thanks. So now that we got that all cleared up you can stop avoiding me, right?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Jeff stated.

After Jeff and Piper finished their shopping trip, they headed over to Millers for a bite to eat. Little did they know, there was a photographer following them since they got to the shopping center. Matt, Shannon and Yuk were also at Miller's. Yuk was the one who noticed the photographer.

"Hey, guys. You might want to watch your back. There is a photographer out there that followed you in here." Yuk stated quietly.

"Matt, care to assist me?" Jeff asked.

"Sure, bro." Matt answered as he and Jeff left the group.

"What are they going to do?" Piper asked.

"They are going to make sure that they get the roll of film or the memory card from the photographer just in case there are any pictures on there that might cause problems." Yuk answered.

"Yeah we don't need a repeat of a few years ago." Shannon stated.

While Jeff and Matt were outside dealing with the photographer, Shannon, Yuk and Piper all got to know each other better. Shannon knew Piper pretty well as he knew Cody and Lorelei, but Yuk didn't know her at all. Once Matt and Jeff rejoined the table with the memory cards in hand, they ordered their food and started talking about doing another episode of the Hardy Show.

After lunch, everyone headed over to Jeff's house where they were going to film the show. Piper was excited to see them film the show. She was introduced to the rest of the Hardy Show crew and hung out with Yuk's girlfriend, Tiffany.

"So what is going on with you and Jeff?" Tiffany asked.

"Nothing. He's like an older brother to me." Piper answered. "Plus I'm only 16."

"Oh ok. Not that I thought that anything like that was going on. I just wondered how you knew Jeff and stuff." Tiffany responded.

"Oh ok. Jeff works with my mom and dad. And Matt does too." Piper stated before walking towards the backyard.

The guys were outside filming the show and Piper couldn't stop laughing at them. She couldn't believe how funny it was to watch them before the editing happened.

"Piper, why don't you come join us?" Matt asked.

"You really want me on the show?" Piper answered.

"Yeah. Why not?" Jeff asked.

"What do I do?" Piper asked.

While Jeff and Matt told her what to do the others got ready as well. Once the show was filmed, everyone piled into the living room to watch the tape. Piper couldn't have imagined having a better time than that.

The few days went by rather quickly. Piper didn't want to go back to Greenwich as she was having too much fun with everyone. Jeff was also not looking forwards to Piper leaving as he was starting to have feelings for her, even though he knew that he shouldn't. What he didn't know was that Piper had the same feelings for him.

The day finally arrived where Piper had to leave. Jeff and Matt took her to the airport and made sure that she got through security ok. Jeff was going to miss her and she was going to miss him. Before they had left Jeff's house, she had wrote him a letter and left it on his bed.

"Cody we need to leave for the airport." Lorelei called out.

"Ok. I'm ready. Those 2 weeks went by rather quickly." Cody responded.

"Yes it did. But if we don't get going, we are going to miss the flights arriving." Lorelei stated.

Soon they were on their way to the airport to pick up their daughter and their son. Both Vincent and Piper were flying into Greenwich at about the same time. Lorelei and Cody couldn't wait to see two of their three kids.

"Mom! Dad!" Piper called out as she made her way through the baggage claim.

"Piper! How was your trip?" Lorelei asked as she hugged her.

"Great. I had a lot of fun." Piper answered.

"That's good to hear. I hope that during this time away you were able to relax and get your mind off of things." Cody stated hugging his daughter.

"I was." Piper responded.

"That's good. I will take your luggage to the car. Vincent's flight should be landing soon too." Cody stated.

"Ok." Piper stated as she pulled out her phone so that she could text Jeff.

_**Hey Jeff. I made it to Greenwich ok.**_

_Good to hear._

_**Thank you for everything and for not telling my parents about that night.**_

_You're welcome. No need to tell them. Nothing happened._

_**I know, but still. Thanks. I left something for you on your bed.**_

_No problem… ok I will look when I get home. I'm at Matt's._

_**Ok. We are still at the airport as Vince's flight comes in soon too.**_

_Ok. Tell everyone I said hi. Oh and b4 I forget RAW will be in Greenwich in 2 months. So I hope I get to see you then._

_**Cool. I will. You can count on that.**_

_Cool. Well, I'll let you go. Miss you._

_**Ok. Miss you too. Love you.**_

_Love you too._

Piper put her phone back in her pocket just before her dad came back over to them. Vincent's flight arrived shortly thereafter and after gathering his luggage, the four of them headed to the car and headed home.

Once they were home, Piper took her stuff to her room and unpacked everything. She was not happy to be home, but with school starting in a few days, she had to be there. Piper couldn't wait to graduate and move away from her parents. She even considered moving to North Carolina to go to school.

The next day, Piper headed over to the library and printed out as many college applications as possible. She also headed over to her school and got a copy of her transcripts to send with the applications. While she was at the school, Piper spoke to her counselor and because of her grades and classes, Piper has the opportunity to graduate a year early and the counselor gave her a signed letter to take to her parents.

Once she got home, she gave the letter to her parents and headed upstairs to start filling out the college applications. One of those applications was for UNC in Charlotte. The only part of the applications she couldn't fill out was the financial parts, so she took her applications downstairs where her parents were sitting.

"Mom, Dad. I need some help with these applications." Piper stated.

"What do you need help on?" Cody asked.

"The financial portions. I don't know what to fill out." Piper answered.

"Ok. Well set them over there and I will help you." Cody stated. "We wanted to talk to you about this letter that the school sent home with you."

"Ok. What about it?" Piper asked.

"Well, it states that you have more than enough credits and your grades are nearly perfect. They are recommending you for an early graduation. You don't have to if you don't want to." Cody answered.

"Oh ok. I don't know. I kinda want to get the college apps done first before I decide." Piper responded.

"Ok. Well, lets get to those applications then." Cody stated.

After spending what seemed like forever on the applications, they were finally done and Piper signed all of them. Cody drove her to the post office so that she could mail them out. They also included a copy of the letter from the school so that each of the admissions offices were aware of her possibly graduating early.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A few weeks had passed and the kids were back to school. Lorelei had a creative meeting with Stephanie and a few stars. During the meeting Stephanie noticed that Lorelei wasn't acting like her usual self.

"Lori, is everything ok?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, uh. Yeah. I woke up not feeling to great this morning. It must be the stress of the possibility of Piper graduating early and everything that has happened." Lorelei answered.

"Are you sure? You know you are still old enough to get, well you know." Stephanie asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. I highly doubt that it could be that. But just for you and me I will go take a test." Lorelei answered.

"Ok. I will be in my office. Come find me when you get back from the store. I'll sit with you." Stephanie responded.

"Ok. I will be back soon." Lorelei stated.

After going to the nearest drug store and picking up a pregnancy test and water, Lorelei headed back to the office. She drank the water on the way back. She found Stephanie in her office.

"Ready?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure." Lorelei answered.

The two headed into the restrooms and Lorelei took the test. Now they had to wait for the results. Lorelei stuck the test back in the box and they headed back to Stephanie's office. Lorelei really hoped that she wasn't pregnant, but would be happy all the same if she was.

While they were waiting for the test results, Lorelei and Stephanie worked on some storylines that were coming up in the very near future. While working on the storylines, they forgot all about the test results until Cody came by the office.

While Cody and Stephanie talked, Lorelei went over to her office and pulled out the pregnancy test. Lorelei looked down at the test and saw the results. She knew that she needed to tell Cody as soon as possible, so she headed over to Stephanie's office to get Cody.

"Lori, what's going on?" Cody asked.

"Remember that night after the kids were gone on vacation?" Lorelei asked.

"Yeah. That was a special night." Cody answered.

"More special than you think, sweetie." Lorelei stated.

"What do you mean more special than I think?" Cody asked.

"We're going to have another baby. I'm pregnant." Lorelei answered.

"Another baby? Are you sure?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. I took a pregnancy test this morning and it's positive. I'm going to make an appointment with my doctor and have them do another test just to be sure. But otherwise, we are going to have another baby." Lorelei answered. "I hope you're not disappointed or upset."

"Why would I be disappointed or upset? We've always wanted a large family and I know its been 13 years since Vincent was born, but I am happy. I hope that you are happy too." Cody asked.

"I just didn't want you to regret this baby because of how long its been since we had a baby." Lorelei answered.

"Believe me when I say I am happy about this baby." Cody stated.

"I do." Lorelei stated as she hugged her husband.

As the weeks passed, it was confirmed that Lorelei and Cody were going to have another baby and were due in May of the following year. As soon as Lorelei hit 3 months, they told everyone about the baby. Didn't really bother anyone, except for Piper. She was happy for her parents, but at the same time she was sad as she would have been about 5 months pregnant at this time.

Piper had been in constant contact with Jeff and Matt and she told them about her parents having another baby. Jeff could tell that something was bothering Piper and decided that when they were in town for the show, he would spend sometime with Piper and see if he could get her to talk about what was bothering her.

A few days before the show, Jeff talked to Lorelei and Cody about taking Piper out and talking to her. They were more than happy that someone wanted to get her talk other than them. So they agreed.

"Piper, the reason I brought you out here is so that you can talk to me. I know that something is bothering you and it's been more evident since your parent announced they were having another baby." Jeff stated. "You know that you can tell me anything and I won't think any less of you."

"Well here it goes. About 5 months ago while everyone was the Hall of Fame ceremony, I went out with Ryan, my now ex-boyfriend. One thing lead to another and we had sex for the first time. Well, apparently the condom broke and a few weeks later I found out that I was pregnant. I told my parents and Ryan lied to his. One night I went over to his parents house and confronted him, Randy and Samantha about the baby. Again he denied everything. So I broke up with him and left his house crying. I was so upset that I wasn't paying attention and I was hit by that car. I lost the baby due to the impact of the accident. Mom and dad didn't tell anyone as it was hard enough on me to have to face Ryan and his parents at the hospital." Piper told him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Piper, I don't know what to say. I know that one day when the time is right, you will find someone and he will make you happy. And one day you will make a great mother." Jeff told her as he hugged her.

"I think I've already found that person, but I am not sure how he feels about me. Plus he is a lot older than me." Piper responded.

"Well, because of the age difference, I would wait until you are 18 and then ask him how he feels about you. You never know. He might feel the same about you then you do him." Jeff stated.

"Thanks Jeff." Piper stated.

"Anytime." Jeff responded.

The week went by quickly and soon Jeff and Matt were headed off to the next show location. Piper tried to help her mom out as much as possible between homework and working part time.

As the weeks went by, Lorelei really started to show that she was pregnant. During her 16th week of pregnancy, Cody was in San Diego and she was having her ultrasound appointment. Lorelei and Cody both agreed to find out the sex of the baby so that they could paint the nursery.

After her ultrasound appointment, Lorelei took a picture with her phone of the ultrasound that showed the baby's sex and sent it to everyone who wanted to know. As she was getting into her car, Cody text her.

_**So we are going to have another girl! I can't wait.**_

_Yeah. Me too. I hope the kids will be happy as well._

_**It will just be something that they will have to get used to. Has Piper made up her mind about graduating early?**_

_True. Not yet. I think she is leaning more towards yes than no. And I don't blame her._

_**Me either. Let me know if she decides. I have to run. Training time.**_

_Ok. I love you and be safe._

_**Love you too. I will. You too.**_

Lorelei drove to work and got there just in time for her meeting with the rest of the creative team. Stephanie and Shane were there as well and she shared the good news with them. Everyone at work was happy for Cody and Lorelei.

Later that night, after dinner was done and the dishes were cleaned up, Piper came into the living room to talk to her mom.

"Mom, I think I've made my decision about the whole graduating early thing." Piper stated.

"Ok. What did you decide?" Lorelei asked.

"I want to do it. I want to get out of high school and get a jump start on college." Piper answered.

"Ok. I will tell your dad when he calls. Piper can you do me a favor and get the mail?" Lorelei responded.

"Sure." Piper stated as she headed towards the front door.

After gathering what seemed like a few days worth of mail, Piper sorted the junk from the regular mail and then sorted the regular mail into 4 groups as always, her parents, Matthew, herself and Vincent.

"Here is your's and dad's mail." Piper stated as she handed the mail to her mom.

"Thank you." Lorelei stated as she noticed a stack of envelopes in Pipers other hand. "Who's mail is that?"

"Mine. Looks like I got responses from a few colleges that I applied to." Piper stated.

"Great. Well don't just stand there, open them." Lorelei stated.

Piper opened all the envelopes and then one by one read the letters inside. She got into most of the colleges she applied for. But there was really only one that she wanted to go to. And that was UNC. The last letter that she opened was from UNC and the letter read:

**Dear Miss Piper Rhodes,**

**Thank you for your application to the University of North Carolina, Charlotte. We are pleased to inform you that your application has been accepted and we look forwards to seeing you at orientation in August following your senior year.**

**Congratulations!**

**Sincerely,**

**Dean of Admissions**

**Ronald Harris**

"I got into UNC!!" Piper shouted.

"Piper Marie! Keep your voice down! Is that the school you really want to go to?" Lorelei stated.

"Sorry mom. I'm just so excited! I have wanted to go to UNC since like forever." Piper responded.

"Ok. Ok. Well, then UNC it is. You should tell Matt and Jeff. You know that Matt went there for a while." Lorelei stated.

"I will. Thanks, mom!" Piper stated as she bolted upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

A few weeks had passed and the kids were back to school. Lorelei had a creative meeting with Stephanie and a few stars. During the meeting Stephanie noticed that Lorelei wasn't acting like her usual self.

"Lori, is everything ok?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, uh. Yeah. I woke up not feeling to great this morning. It must be the stress of the possibility of Piper graduating early and everything that has happened." Lorelei answered.

"Are you sure? You know you are still old enough to get, well you know." Stephanie asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. I highly doubt that it could be that. But just for you and me I will go take a test." Lorelei answered.

"Ok. I will be in my office. Come find me when you get back from the store. I'll sit with you." Stephanie responded.

"Ok. I will be back soon." Lorelei stated.

After going to the nearest drug store and picking up a pregnancy test and water, Lorelei headed back to the office. She drank the water on the way back. She found Stephanie in her office.

"Ready?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure." Lorelei answered.

The two headed into the restrooms and Lorelei took the test. Now they had to wait for the results. Lorelei stuck the test back in the box and they headed back to Stephanie's office. Lorelei really hoped that she wasn't pregnant, but would be happy all the same if she was.

While they were waiting for the test results, Lorelei and Stephanie worked on some storylines that were coming up in the very near future. While working on the storylines, they forgot all about the test results until Cody came by the office.

While Cody and Stephanie talked, Lorelei went over to her office and pulled out the pregnancy test. Lorelei looked down at the test and saw the results. She knew that she needed to tell Cody as soon as possible, so she headed over to Stephanie's office to get Cody.

"Lori, what's going on?" Cody asked.

"Remember that night after the kids were gone on vacation?" Lorelei asked.

"Yeah. That was a special night." Cody answered.

"More special than you think, sweetie." Lorelei stated.

"What do you mean more special than I think?" Cody asked.

"We're going to have another baby. I'm pregnant." Lorelei answered.

"Another baby? Are you sure?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. I took a pregnancy test this morning and it's positive. I'm going to make an appointment with my doctor and have them do another test just to be sure. But otherwise, we are going to have another baby." Lorelei answered. "I hope you're not disappointed or upset."

"Why would I be disappointed or upset? We've always wanted a large family and I know its been 13 years since Vincent was born, but I am happy. I hope that you are happy too." Cody asked.

"I just didn't want you to regret this baby because of how long its been since we had a baby." Lorelei answered.

"Believe me when I say I am happy about this baby." Cody stated.

"I do." Lorelei stated as she hugged her husband.

As the weeks passed, it was confirmed that Lorelei and Cody were going to have another baby and were due in May of the following year. As soon as Lorelei hit 3 months, they told everyone about the baby. Didn't really bother anyone, except for Piper. She was happy for her parents, but at the same time she was sad as she would have been about 5 months pregnant at this time.

Piper had been in constant contact with Jeff and Matt and she told them about her parents having another baby. Jeff could tell that something was bothering Piper and decided that when they were in town for the show, he would spend sometime with Piper and see if he could get her to talk about what was bothering her.

A few days before the show, Jeff talked to Lorelei and Cody about taking Piper out and talking to her. They were more than happy that someone wanted to get her talk other than them. So they agreed.

"Piper, the reason I brought you out here is so that you can talk to me. I know that something is bothering you and it's been more evident since your parent announced they were having another baby." Jeff stated. "You know that you can tell me anything and I won't think any less of you."

"Well here it goes. About 5 months ago while everyone was the Hall of Fame ceremony, I went out with Ryan, my now ex-boyfriend. One thing lead to another and we had sex for the first time. Well, apparently the condom broke and a few weeks later I found out that I was pregnant. I told my parents and Ryan lied to his. One night I went over to his parents house and confronted him, Randy and Samantha about the baby. Again he denied everything. So I broke up with him and left his house crying. I was so upset that I wasn't paying attention and I was hit by that car. I lost the baby due to the impact of the accident. Mom and dad didn't tell anyone as it was hard enough on me to have to face Ryan and his parents at the hospital." Piper told him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Piper, I don't know what to say. I know that one day when the time is right, you will find someone and he will make you happy. And one day you will make a great mother." Jeff told her as he hugged her.

"I think I've already found that person, but I am not sure how he feels about me. Plus he is a lot older than me." Piper responded.

"Well, because of the age difference, I would wait until you are 18 and then ask him how he feels about you. You never know. He might feel the same about you then you do him." Jeff stated.

"Thanks Jeff." Piper stated.

"Anytime." Jeff responded.

The week went by quickly and soon Jeff and Matt were headed off to the next show location. Piper tried to help her mom out as much as possible between homework and working part time.

As the weeks went by, Lorelei really started to show that she was pregnant. During her 16th week of pregnancy, Cody was in San Diego and she was having her ultrasound appointment. Lorelei and Cody both agreed to find out the sex of the baby so that they could paint the nursery.

After her ultrasound appointment, Lorelei took a picture with her phone of the ultrasound that showed the baby's sex and sent it to everyone who wanted to know. As she was getting into her car, Cody text her.

_**So we are going to have another girl! I can't wait.**_

_Yeah. Me too. I hope the kids will be happy as well._

_**It will just be something that they will have to get used to. Has Piper made up her mind about graduating early?**_

_True. Not yet. I think she is leaning more towards yes than no. And I don't blame her._

_**Me either. Let me know if she decides. I have to run. Training time.**_

_Ok. I love you and be safe._

_**Love you too. I will. You too.**_

Lorelei drove to work and got there just in time for her meeting with the rest of the creative team. Stephanie and Shane were there as well and she shared the good news with them. Everyone at work was happy for Cody and Lorelei.

Later that night, after dinner was done and the dishes were cleaned up, Piper came into the living room to talk to her mom.

"Mom, I think I've made my decision about the whole graduating early thing." Piper stated.

"Ok. What did you decide?" Lorelei asked.

"I want to do it. I want to get out of high school and get a jump start on college." Piper answered.

"Ok. I will tell your dad when he calls. Piper can you do me a favor and get the mail?" Lorelei responded.

"Sure." Piper stated as she headed towards the front door.

After gathering what seemed like a few days worth of mail, Piper sorted the junk from the regular mail and then sorted the regular mail into 4 groups as always, her parents, Matthew, herself and Vincent.

"Here is your's and dad's mail." Piper stated as she handed the mail to her mom.

"Thank you." Lorelei stated as she noticed a stack of envelopes in Pipers other hand. "Who's mail is that?"

"Mine. Looks like I got responses from a few colleges that I applied to." Piper stated.

"Great. Well don't just stand there, open them." Lorelei stated.

Piper opened all the envelopes and then one by one read the letters inside. She got into most of the colleges she applied for. But there was really only one that she wanted to go to. And that was UNC. The last letter that she opened was from UNC and the letter read:

**Dear Miss Piper Rhodes,**

**Thank you for your application to the University of North Carolina, Charlotte. We are pleased to inform you that your application has been accepted and we look forwards to seeing you at orientation in August following your senior year.**

**Congratulations!**

**Sincerely,**

**Dean of Admissions**

**Ronald Harris**

"I got into UNC!!" Piper shouted.

"Piper Marie! Keep your voice down! Is that the school you really want to go to?" Lorelei stated.

"Sorry mom. I'm just so excited! I have wanted to go to UNC since like forever." Piper responded.

"Ok. Ok. Well, then UNC it is. You should tell Matt and Jeff. You know that Matt went there for a while." Lorelei stated.

"I will. Thanks, mom!" Piper stated as she bolted upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Ok, Mrs. Rhodes. You are 7 centimeters dilated and almost 100% effaced." the doctor told Lorelei.

"Ok." Lorelei muttered as another contraction hit.

"I can't give you an epidural, but I can give you something that will help dull the pain temporarily." the doctor stated.

"I will be fine. I just want the baby to be healthy." Lorelei responded.

"Ok. I will be back in about 30 minutes to do an ultrasound of the baby." the doctor stated before she left the room.

The 30 minutes passed rather quickly and the doctor returned with the ultrasound machine. After doing a quick exam, the doctor wrote some info down in Lorelei's chart.

"Is everything ok with the baby?" Rebecca asked.

"Everything looks great. I was just writing the measurements in her chart. It looks like you are about 37 weeks, correct?" the doctor answered.

"Yes." Lorelei responded.

"Ok. I am going to check you again and see how much closer we are to having a baby." the doctor stated as she began her exam. "Ok. You are 9 centimeters and fully effaced. I predict that the baby should be here within the hour."

The doctor left the room and returned shortly with 2 nurses and all the things she needed to deliver the baby and put the baby in. About 45 minutes passed and Lorelei had the urge to push. The doctor checked her again and stated that Lorelei was fully dilated and could start pushing.

After about 15 minutes of pushing, Lorelei was told to stop as the doctor needed to help the baby out. Cody stood on one side of Lorelei, while Rebecca and Shawn stood on the other side.

"Ok, Lorelei. One more big push and your baby will be here." the doctor stated.

"You can do it, sweetie." Rebecca encouraged her.

"Here comes the next contraction and push." the doctor stated.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..stop." the nurse stated.

Lorelei laid back on the pillows and soon she heard the sweet cry of her newborn baby. Once the doctor cleaned the baby up and got Lorelei situated, she brought the baby over to Lorelei and Cody.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." the doctor stated.

"Thank you." Lorelei stated as she looked at her baby girl.

Shawn and Rebecca took as many pictures as possible of the new baby and they called Matthew, Piper and Vincent who were all back at the hotel.

"We are going to head back to the hotel and will come back with the kids later this afternoon." Shawn stated.

"Thank you, both." Lorelei stated.

"You're welcome." Rebecca responded.

"Before we leave, does our granddaughter have a name yet?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. Her name is Aurora Rebecca Rhodes." Lorelei answered.

"That is the sweetest name for a sweet baby girl." Rebecca stated with tears in her eyes.

After heading to the hotel, Shawn and Rebecca went to tell their other grandkids that they have a new baby sister and gave them all the details. Piper text Jeff with the news and he was happy for Lorelei and Cody. He also thought that maybe now that they would be busy with the new baby, he and Piper could start focusing on their relationship more.

A few weeks passed and Jeff and Piper were constantly texting and chatting online with each other. Soon it was time for Piper to graduate from high school. Matthew flew in from OVW, Shawn, Rebecca, Cameron and Cheyenne flew in from Texas for the graduation. Cody's parents also flew up from Kentucky.

Over the summer, Piper packs her stuff for her move to Charlotte. Once at UNC, Piper got settled into her new dorm room and found where all of her classes were going to be. Piper was pretty lucky, as she didn't have to share her dorm room.

While Piper was getting settled into her new school and surroundings, Jeff was making a decision that only he could make. The last weekend of August, Jeff gave his all in his last match for the WWE. He had made the decision not to resign with them for now.

_**Hey Piper.**_

_Hey, Nero. What's up?_

_**Did you watch Smackdown last night?**_

_Yes. So you're leaving the WWE, huh?_

_**Yeah. I need time to heal physically and I need to focus on some other stuff as well.**_

_Sounds like a good plan._

_**What are you up to?**_

_Just finished last night's homework. Why?_

_**Look out your window.**_

_Um. Ok._

_**Just look.**_

_JEFF! Why didn't you tell me that you were here? I will down in a minute._

_**I wanted to surprise you. I'll be right here**_

Piper put her shoes on and headed down the stairs and ran through the quad. She literally jumped right into Jeff's arms and he spun her around. A few people who were walking by, recognized Jeff and just looked and pointed at them.

"I can't believe you're here." Piper stated.

"I had to come see you." Jeff stated. "Is there somewhere we can go where there aren't so many people staring?"

"Uh sure. Where did you park?" Piper answered.

"In the guest parking over there." Jeff answered.

"Ok. Let's head to your car and there is a park that no one really goes to." Piper responded.

After leaving the school Jeff headed to the park. Piper couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. Jeff took Piper into his arms and placed his lips on hers for the first time in weeks. Jeff knew that they had to wait until the following spring when she turns 18.

Meanwhile back in Greenwich, Lorelei and Cody were getting used to a new schedule with Vincent and Aurora. Matthew was also getting ready to graduate from the wrestling school and Stephanie had already offered him a contract with the WWE on RAW. Cody was strongly considering retiring so that he could be home more, especially after his loss to Randy at Wrestlemania.

As the months pass, Piper headed to Cameron for Thanksgiving and home for Christmas. Piper couldn't believe how big her baby sister was getting. New Years Eve saw Lorelei and Cody getting a night away from the baby as Piper volunteered to baby-sit Aurora.

Little did anyone know, Jeff had arranged to surprise Piper at her house. Jeff waited until Lorelei and Cody were gone before heading up to the house. Piper had just put Aurora to bed and Vincent was playing video games in his room.

_Ding-Dong._

"Jeff! What are you doing here?" Piper asked when she opened the door.

"I wanted to spend New Years Eve with a very special girl." Jeff answered.

"You're too sweet." Piper stated as she let Jeff into the house. "My brother is still up."

"That's ok as long as I get to see you." Jeff responded.

Jeff, Piper and Vincent watched movies until Vincent fell asleep on the floor. Jeff carried him up to his room and put him in bed. Jeff came back downstairs just moments before the stroke of midnight.

"3...2...1...Happy New Year!" both Jeff and Piper stated.

Jeff then pulled Piper close to him and kissed her very passionately. Jeff left shortly before Cody and Lorelei arrived home from their party. Piper was asleep and so were Aurora and Vincent.


	13. Chapter 13

(AN: Thank you for all the reviews. I am sad to say that after this chapter there will only be 2 more chapters, but never fear...more stories are on the way.)

**Chapter 13**

Over the next few months, Jeff made plans to rent a house near the UNC campus so that he could be closer to Piper. He was going to surprise Piper with the house for her birthday. Matt was the only other person who knew about the house and while he wasn't happy with Jeff's choices, he supported his brother in his decisions.

"What are you going to do when Cody and Lori find out about this whole thing?" Matt asked as he helped Jeff unpack stuff in the new house.

"I'll deal with it when the time comes. It's not like we've done anything wrong." Jeff answered.

"I know. But still you are 22 years older than her." Matt responded.

"I am fully aware of the age difference, but I think it was you who told me that love knows no age." Jeff stated.

"I was. Just be careful." Matt stated.

Once the house was unpacked, Jeff sent Piper a text message knowing that she wouldn't get it until after her class was over. He made reservations at a local restaurant and picked up a bouquet of flowers for Piper.

_**Hey. I just got your text message. What's up?**_

_I wanted to know if you would have dinner with me tonight. I have a surprise for you._

_**I would love to. What time?**_

_I will be there at 7._

_**Sounds good. I will see you then. I have to get to a study group for finals.**_

_Ok. See you tonight. -Jeffro._

_**Sounds like a plan. -Piper.**_

Piper made it through her study group and the rest of her classes for the day. By the time she got to her dorm room, it was nearly 6pm. She grabbed some towels and headed into her bathroom to shower and get ready for her date with Jeff.

After her shower, Piper applied some light makeup and put on a cute, lavender and rose colored strapless dress. She quickly did her hair and headed out the door. Jeff was standing in the middle of the quad dressed in navy blue jeans, a black button up shirt with a silver vest and matching tie.

As Piper made her way over to Jeff, he couldn't help but think about being with her at every possible moment for the rest of his life. He knew that she loved him and he was really starting to fall in love with her as well.

"You look amazing." Jeff stated.

"Thank you. So do you." Piper responded.

"These are for you." Jeff stated as he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." Piper responded.

"You're welcome. So are you ready to go to dinner?" Jeff asked.

"I sure am." Piper answered.

After enjoying a quiet dinner out, Jeff decided that he was going to give Piper her surprise. Piper was enjoying her night out with Jeff and couldn't wait until they didn't have to sneak around anymore.

"So are you ready for your surprise?" Jeff asked as they walked out to his car.

"Another surprise?" Piper asked.

"Sure." Piper responded.

To Piper it seemed like forever that Jeff was driving before they pulled up to a house. Jeff got out of the car and came around to Piper's side. He opened the door for her and took her hand as he closed the door.

"What are we doing here?" Piper asked.

"You'll see." Jeff answered as he fumbled with his keys.

Jeff unlocked the door and let Piper into the dark house. Jeff then closed the door before turning on the hallway light. Once the lights were on and Piper looked around, she realized that all the stuff that was in the house was Jeff's stuff.

"What is all your stuff doing here?" Piper asked.

"It's not all my stuff. It's mostly duplicate stuff that I have in my house in Cameron." Jeff answered. "I rented this house to be closer to you. I don't mind the drive on the weekends, but I want to see more of you. And after your birthday, I would love it if you would move in with me."

"Jeff! I can't believe that you would do all this for me. I would be happy to move in with you." Piper responded as she put her arms around Jeff and kissed him.

Over the next few weeks, Piper turned 18 and moved out of the dorms. Piper finished all her finals and got her final grades for the semester. Piper being the smart girl she is, passed all her classes with no problem.

One afternoon, after Piper had moved into Jeff's rental house, her phone rang. Piper looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her mom calling. She ignored the call as she was getting ready to take a shower while Jeff was at the store.

After her shower, Piper looked at her phone and saw that she had 2 missed calls and 1 voicemail. She looked at the missed calls. One was from her mom and the other was from Jeff. She listened to the voicemail before calling Jeff back.

_"Piper. It's you mom. I need you to call us as soon as you get this message. I hope that everything is ok and that you are not hiding anything from us that we __should know about. Please call when you get this. Love you."_

Piper deleted the message and hung up. She then found Jeff's number and called him. His phone went to voicemail as he was just pulling up to the house. Piper heard the garage door open and went out to greet Jeff.

"My mom called while I was in the shower." Piper stated. "I wonder if they got a letter from the school telling them that I am no longer living in the dorms."

"Hmm. I don't know, babe. Call her and find out. If all else fails, tell her that you and few classmates decided to rent a house off campus and didn't want them to tell them until you were settled." Jeff responded.

"I don't want to lie to them anymore than I already have. They are bound to find out sooner or later about us." Piper stated.

"Baby, whatever you want to tell them is up to you and I will always support you in your decisions." Jeff told her.

"Thank you." Piper responded as she headed into the house to call her mom back.

While Piper was on the phone with her mom, Jeff unloaded his car and put everything away. Jeff had picked up something special to make for dinner as it was their first night together in the house among other things. Jeff had just finished putting the meat in the fridge when Piper came into the kitchen.

"Babes, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying." Jeff asked as he walked over to her.

"I told my parents everything. About moving out of the dorms, about you and me and about me moving in with you." Piper answered.

"I take it they aren't exactly happy for us.

"No their not. They both started yelling at me and all that. They brought up the fact of our age difference and I told them that love doesn't know age it only knows emotion and they just laughed at me." Piper stated as more tears flowed from her eyes.

"Hey now. Don't let them get to you. You are an adult and can make your own decisions. And I for one am not going anywhere." Jeff stated as he held her close to him.

Meanwhile back in Connecticut, Lorelei had just put Aurora down for a nap and Vincent was in the backyard playing. Lorelei walked into their home office where Cody was sitting at the desk.

"I still can't believe that they snuck around behind our backs." Cody stated angrily.

"I am just as upset as you are. But she is 18 years old. There is nothing that we can do." Lorelei responded.

"I know. I just hope that he doesn't get her pregnant." Cody stated.

"I don't even want to think about them doing that. He is 22 years older than her. What can she possibly see in him?" Lorelei asked.

"I have no idea. I have to wonder what his father thinks about all this." Cody answered.

"Why don't you call him and find out if he even knows." Lorelei suggested.

"You know. I think I will." Cody responded as he flipped through their address book to find Gilbert's number.

After speaking to Gilbert about Piper and Jeff living together. Cody walked into the kitchen where Lorelei was making dinner. Cody walked up behind her and hugged her.

"How did the phone call go?" Lorelei asked.

"He says that he just found out about it and that if Piper makes Jeff happy then he is happy for them." Cody answered.

"Wow. He's definitely more liberal than we are." Lorelei stated.

"Yeah. Even if they are happy together, I still don't like it. I just have to wonder how long all this had been going on before she told us." Cody responded.

"I don't know. I know that they were texting back and forth a lot over the last 2 years, but I really don't think that anything happened before now." Lorelei stated.

"I hope not." Cody responded.

"Well, at any rate. Can you tell Vincent to wash up for dinner and you do the same." Lorelei asked.

"Sure, baby. I love you." Cody answered.

"I love you too." Lorelei responded.

Later that night, Jeff can tell that Piper is still upset about her fight with her parents and tries his best to comfort her. As Piper head rests on Jeff's chest, more emotions start to stir and Jeff lifts her chin up and places a kiss on her lips.

Without thinking Jeff leads Piper into the master bedroom and closes the door. Jeff cupped her face with his hands and kissed her passionately. Piper was on cloud 9 for the first time in a long time. She had never felt like this with Ryan. As Piper and Jeff continued to kiss, one thing lead to another.

The next morning, Piper woke up to the smell of fresh brewed coffee and French Toast. She just smiled as she looked around the room to find something to wear. She grabbed one of Jeff's jersey's and a pair of shorts and put them on before grabbing a hair tie and heading into the kitchen.

"Good Morning." Piper stated from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Mornin' beautiful." Jeff stated as he flipped the French toast. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. You?" Piper answered.

"Best I've slept in a long time." Jeff responded as he brought the plates over to the table.

Piper couldn't help but smile. For the first time in a long time, she was finally happy with her life. She had a great man in her life who loved her no matter what. She was going to be starting her second year at UNC in the fall and within a year she will have her Associates Degree in Business Management. She would only need one more year of school to get her bachelor's degree.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Over the next two months, Piper didn't have any contact with her parents. She had started the fall semester of her sophomore year at UNC and her's and Jeff's relationship was nearly perfect. Matt had come up and spent a few weekends with them and they in turn had gone down to Cameron to visit with Gilbert. Everyone other than Cody and Lorelei and a few others, were happy for Jeff and Piper.

One morning after attending classes, Piper wasn't feeling to well and headed to the campus store for something to help. After making her purchase, Piper decided to head home and skip her afternoon classes so that she could get some rest. Jeff was in town when she got home, so when he got home that afternoon, he was surprised to see her car in the driveway.

"Piper? Are you home?" Jeff called out.

"I'm back here." Piper responded weakly.

"Baby, are you ok? I thought you had afternoon classes today?" Jeff asked as he sat on the bed next to her.

"I started feeling kinda blah after my second class this morning so I grabbed some meds and headed home. I did have classes this afternoon, but I think I needed the rest more than the classes." Piper answered.

"Ok. Well you rest and I am going to go see what I can fix you for dinner." Jeff stated.

After Jeff left the room, Piper headed into the bathroom and pulled out the bag from the store. She didn't think that she would have to use one of these things again so soon. Piper pulled the test out of the box and peed on the stick. She placed the cap back on the stick and put it back in the box.

After managing to eat dinner, Piper headed back into the bathroom, while Jeff took off to pick up JR Merrill. They were going to work on some songs for their album. Piper pulled out the pregnancy test and read the results. She about fell to floor when she saw the results of the test.

"Doctor's office. How may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I need to make an appointment as soon as possible." Piper answered.

"Ok. What do you need to be seen for?" the receptionist asked.

"I think I might be pregnant. I took a home test and it came back positive." Piper answered.

"Ok. Dr. Jensen doesn't have anything available, but Dr. Wilkins has an appointment available tomorrow morning at 9am. Is that ok?" the receptionist asked.

"That's fine. My name is Piper Rhodes." Piper answered.

"Ok. Ms. Rhodes. We will see you tomorrow at 9am." the receptionist stated.

After Piper hung the phone up, she hid the pregnancy test and got in the shower. After taking a long hot shower, Piper finally emerged dressed in Jeff's shirt and a pair of Capri cotton pants.

"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked as she sat down in a chair.

"A little better. I made an appointment for tomorrow just to be safe." Piper answered. "What are you working on?"

"JR is working on the music and I am working on putting the lyrics to the music." Jeff answered.

"Ok. I think I am going to go catch up on school work while you work out here." Piper responded.

"Ok. I won't be too long. This is the last song we have to do tonight." Jeff stated before giving her a loving kiss.

"Ok." Piper stated.

After getting her homework done, Piper got ready for bed. She must have been more tired than she thought because she never even noticed when Jeff came to bed. Jeff snuggled close to Piper and wrapped his arm around her.

The next morning after leaving Jeff a note, Piper headed to the doctor's office for her appointment. Piper's heart skipped a beat when the nurse called her name. Piper followed the nurse into an exam room and waited for the doctor to come in.

"Piper Rhodes?" the doctor asked.

"That's me." Piper answered.

"I'm Dr. Wilkins. So what brings you in today?" Dr. Wilkins asked.

"I think I might be pregnant. I took a home test yesterday and it came out positive. I just want to make sure before I say anything to my boyfriend." Piper answered.

"Ok. Well, I will do a simple exam and then send you to the lab for the pregnancy test. I will put a rush order on them, so I should have the results in by this afternoon. Once I get the results I will give you a call. Is the number on your file a good number to reach you at?" Dr. Wilkins stated.

"Yes. That would be great." Piper responded.

After the exam, Piper headed down to the lab. After giving blood and peeing in a cup. Piper headed to school for her afternoon classes. While she was in between classes, her phone rang.

"Hello." Piper answered.

"I am looking for Piper Rhodes, this is Dr. Wilkins." the Dr. stated.

"This is her." Piper responded.

"Piper, I have your lab results. You are pregnant. I've calculated your due date as March 14th. Congratulations. I will send your prescription for prenatal vitamins to the Walgreens near your house and you can pick them up in as soon as an hour. Do you have any questions for me?" the Dr. told her.

"None that I can think of. Thank you." Piper responded before hanging up.

Once Piper was finished with her classes she headed to the pharmacy and then home. On the drive home she thought about how she was going to tell Jeff that they were going to have a baby. Then she thought about how she was going to tell her parents, whom she had not spoken to since their argument 2 ½ months ago.

Jeff was home when Piper got home. She left her vitamins in the car and headed into the house. Jeff was in the garage and didn't hear Piper come in through the front door. Piper put her backpack away and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey babes! When did you get home?" Jeff asked.

"Just a few minutes ago." Piper answered.

"How did your doctor's appointment go?" Jeff asked.

"Fine. I actually need to talk to you about my doctor's appointment. But it can wait until we're alone. I will be in our room doing homework." Piper answered.

Jeff just stood there and wondered what was going on with Piper that she needed to talk to him about when they were alone. JR kind of got the hint and made up an excuse to leave. After JR left, Jeff walked into their bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Piper.

"JR had to leave." Jeff stated.

"Hope everything is ok." Piper responded.

"Me too. So what happened today that you couldn't tell me before?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know how to tell you other than the doctor ran some tests and one came back positive." Piper answered.

"What? Which one came back positive?" Jeff asked with panic in his voice.

"I'm pregnant." Piper told him.

Jeff stood up and paced the room. He didn't know what to say. He thought that they had been so careful not to let this happen. Each minute that passed that Jeff didn't say anything cause Piper to cry even more. Jeff finally sat back down on the bed next to her.

"I'm gonna be honest and tell you that I am a little freaked out right now. But I promise you that I am not going anywhere." Jeff told her as he held her close.

"I understand. I was just afraid that you would do the same thing that Ryan did when I found out I was pregnant with his baby." Piper responded as she dried her face.

"I'm not Ryan and I will never in my life deny that this baby isn't mine. Did the doctor give you a due date?" Jeff stated.

"March 14th." Piper answered.

"Ok. We will have everything ready before then. You know you are going to have to tell your parents as I will have to tell Matt and Dad." Jeff responded.

"I know. Why don't you go call them and I will call my parents." Piper stated.

"Ok." Jeff stated as he kissed her forehead and headed into the kitchen.

Piper picked up her phone and dialed her parents home number knowing that no one would be home at this time of day. Their answering machine picked up and Piper left a message.

_"Hi mom and dad. It's Piper. I just thought that I would call you to let you know that Jeff and I just found out that we are going to have a baby. I have a feeling that you won't want to have anything to do with the baby or me after this. But I just thought that you deserved to know. Bye."_

Lorelei and Cody got home about the same and Lorelei pushed play on the answering machine. After hearing their daughter's message, both Cody and Lorelei exchanged looks and Cody hit delete on the machine.

"We need to talk about Piper." Lorelei stated.

"After the kids go to bed." Cody stated.

"Ok. I will get dinner started if you take Aurora and put her in her playpen." Lorelei stated.

"I think I can do that. You need any help?" Cody responded.

"Nope. I'll let you know if I do." Lorelei stated.


	15. Chapter 15

(AN: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. I have to say that I am sad to see it end, but there are other stories that need my attention just as much. I am happy to say that this story has a happy ending. Please enjoy and R&R. ~Krista)

**Chapter 15**

After talking to Matt and Gilbert, Jeff headed back into the bedroom. He saw Piper laying on the bed with her hands resting on her stomach. Jeff still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father in just a few months.

"Any luck talking to your parents?" Jeff asked.

"I left them a message. No one was home." Piper answered. "Did you tell Matt and your dad?"

"Yeah. They took it better than I thought they would. Dad said that he is going to make something special for you and the baby." Jeff responded.

"That's really sweet. Tell him I said thank you." Piper stated.

"I will. How about we go out to eat tonight?" Jeff asked.

"Sounds good. Let me wash my face and we can go." Piper answered.

While Jeff and Piper were on their way to dinner, Piper's phone rang. It was her parents. Piper answered the call and talked to her parents. Everyone apologized to each other and decided that since there was an innocent baby involved, they would put their differences aside and that Cody and Lorelei were finally able to accept Piper's relationship with Jeff.

As the months passed, Piper's stomach started to get bigger and soon Jeff had to take her out shopping for maternity clothes. As soon as Piper hit 20 weeks, they went in for an ultrasound appointment.

"Everything looks great with the baby. Are you both wanting to find out the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. We both want to know." Jeff stated looking at Piper.

"Ok. Look's like the baby is willing to cooperate with us and if you look right there you can see the extra body part. So mom and dad, you're going to have a boy. Congratulations." the doctor stated.

After leaving the doctors office, Jeff called his family while Piper called hers and told them that they were having a boy. Everyone was happy for Jeff and Piper. As the weeks went by, Jeff and Piper started getting the spare bedroom ready for the arrival of their baby.

Before they knew it, Piper was nearing her due date. They had a name picked out, the hospital bag ready to go and the baby's room was complete. Gilbert and Matt made the drive from Cameron the weekend of Piper's due date to deliver the gifts that Gilbert made.

Piper couldn't believe that Gilbert had made a rocking chair for Piper and a cradle for their baby. After getting everyone settled in for the night. Piper disappeared into the baby's room and sat down in the hand made chair. Jeff stood in the door way and watched Piper for a few minutes.

"How long have you been standing there?" Piper asked.

"Long enough. Are you about ready to head to bed?" Jeff answered.

"Yeah. Can you help…" Piper started to ask.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"I had a sharp pain in my stomach. It must be the baby moving." Piper answered.

"Sit there for a minute and rest, then we'll try to get up again." Jeff responded.

"Ok." Piper stated.

After waiting a few more minutes, Jeff tried to help Piper up but she had another sharp pain. This time, Jeff got her up and into their bedroom where she could lay down.

"I'm going to go get dad and Matt. Use this to time the pains." Jeff stated.

"Ok." Piper responded as Jeff left the room.

"Dad? Are you still up?" Jeff asked through the door.

"Come in son." Gilbert stated as Jeff opened the door. "Is everything ok?"

"Piper keeps getting sharp pains." Jeff answered.

"Well, get your brother up. Where is Piper?" Gilbert responded.

"She's in our room laying down." Jeff stated as he went into the living room to wake up Matt.

Once everyone was up and standing in Jeff and Piper's room, Piper continued to time the pains until they were about 5 to 7 minutes apart. Jeff called Cody and Lorelei to tell them that they were on their way to the hospital and that he would call as soon as he knew anything.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Piper was taken up to Labor and Delivery and hooked up to monitors while Jeff filled out the paperwork. Matt and Gilbert sat in the waiting room while Piper got settled into her room.

"Hello, Piper. How are you feeling?" Dr. Wilkins asked as she walked in.

"Ok. I guess. I've been having these pains about 5 to 7 minutes." Piper answered.

"Ok. Let's take a look and see what's going on." the doctor stated as she began the exam. "Ok. Well, Piper, you are in labor. You are about 4 centimeter's dilated so we are definitely going to admit you. I would like to have an IV started as soon as possible. Are you looking to have an epidural?"

"It depends on the pain I guess." Piper responded.

"Ok. Well we have a limited window of opportunity to give you the epidural. After that window closes, we can only give you mild, temporary pain reliever through your IV." The doctor stated. "With the epidural, you will not be able to get out of bed until after the baby is born."

"I don't want the epidural then." Piper stated.

"Ok. After your IV is hooked up you can walk the hallways to help with the progress of labor." the doctor stated. "I will come back in 2 hours and check your progress."

"Thank you doctor." Jeff stated as he sat next to Piper on the bed.

After the IV was hooked up, Jeff went to get Matt and Gilbert. The four of them walked the hallways for nearly 2 hours. After the doctor checked Piper again, she told her that it was only a matter of hours before the baby would be born as she was already 6 centimeters.

Over the next two hours, Piper tried the birthing ball and the tub. She felt more comfortable in the tub that anywhere else. After getting dried off, Jeff helped Piper back onto the bed. Piper's contractions were about 6 minutes apart and her water still hadn't broken.

"Piper, I wanted to let you know that you have visitors in the hallway, but before I let them in here, I wanted to check your progress and if your water hasn't broken yet, I am going to manually break the water." the doctor stated.

"Who is here?" Piper asked.

"They said they are your parents. Lorelei and Cody Rhodes." the doctor answered.

"Oh ok. They must have taken the company plane to get here this quickly." Piper responded as she looked at Jeff.

After Piper's water was broken, the doctor cleaned her up as best as possible. The contractions started coming faster and stronger. Jeff stepped out into the hallway and let Lorelei and Cody into the room.

"Mom, Dad. What are you doing here?" Piper asked through a contraction.

"You didn't think that we were just going to sit at home and let you have a baby, did you?" Lorelei answered.

"Not really. But what about Aurora and Vincent?" Piper asked.

"They are with Stephanie and Paul for the next few days." Cody answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Could be better, but at least it doesn't hurt nearly as much as I thought it would." Piper stated.

"Didn't you get anything for the pain?" Lorelei asked.

"I didn't want an epidural." Piper stated as another contraction hit.

Another hour had passed and it was nearly 5 am. Cody and Lorelei headed downstairs to get some coffee for everyone. Matt and Gilbert were in the waiting room waiting as patiently as possible for the baby to arrive. Cody and Lorelei soon returned with coffee for everyone.

Meanwhile back in the room, Piper's contractions were about 2 minutes apart and very strong. Piper had the urge to bare down on her stomach so Jeff called for a nurse. After being checked out again, the nurse paged the doctor.

"Alright, Piper. You are fully dilated and 100% effaced. Are you ready to have this baby?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Piper answered.

After getting everything ready for the birth of the baby, a nurse and Jeff helped Piper get into position to have the baby. Following the doctors orders, Jeff helped Piper push while the nurse counted to ten. After pushing for what seemed like forever to Piper, it was finally time for the baby to be born.

"Ok. Piper, you are doing great. One more big push and your baby will be here. On the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can, ok." the doctor stated.

"Ok." Piper answered.

"Here comes the next contraction." the doctor stated.

"And push..2..3..4..5..6..7.." the nurse stated.

"And stop!" the doctor stated as she grabbed a towel and bulb shaped object. "Congratulations mom and dad, it's a boy."

The doctor finished cleaning up the baby after Jeff cut the umbilical cord. A nurse took the baby to be weighed and measured while Piper got cleaned up. Jeff went over to the baby and took some pictures. He couldn't believe that he had a son.

"Here is your baby boy." a nurse stated as she handed the baby to Piper.

"I can't believe he's already here." Piper stated.

"Does he have a name?" the nurse asked.

"Yes." Piper stated as she told the nurse the baby's name. "Jeff can you have everyone come in?"

"Sure, baby. Thank you." Jeff answered.

"For what?" Piper asked.

"Giving me a son. You have made me one of the happiest men alive." Jeff answered.

"You're welcome. And thank you." Piper responded.

"For?" Jeff asked.

"For being you, for him, for everything." Piper answered with a smile.

Jeff headed out into the waiting room and brought Lorelei, Cody, Matt and Gilbert back to the room where Piper was sitting up in bed holding their newborn son.

"We would like you all to meet Dakota Nero Hardy. Born at 6:45am on March 14th. Weighing 8lbs 7ozs and is 20 inches long." Piper stated.

Everyone congratulated the new parents and Dakota was passed around so that everyone got to hold him. Two days later, Piper and Dakota were released from the hospital to go home. While Piper got comfortable in bed, Jeff took Dakota into the office with him and logged on to the Peroxwhy?gen Myspace account and typed out a blog.

_Hello Peroxwhy?gen and Jeff Hardy fans,_

_It's definitely been a while since I wrote one of these things. But so much has happened lately that I thought everyone deserved to know._

_JR and I have been working on new music that we hope to have up soon. _

_On to personal news, two days ago had to be the best day of my life. Piper and I welcomed Dakota Nero Hardy into the world. There are pictures of him, Piper and myself in a new folder titled Jeff's Family. _

_**Dakota Nero Hardy **_

_**March 14th 2020**_

_**6:45am**_

_**8lbs 7ozs**_

_**20 inches long**_

_**Proud Parents: Piper Rhodes and Jeff Hardy**_

_Well I am off of here for now. Dakota needs to be fed. _

_Until next time…_

"_Never climb down the ladder of life." -Jeff Hardy_

_Peace and love to all,_

_JNH_

Jeff submitted the blog posting and logged off. Picking up Dakota from his carrier, Jeff walked down the hallway and into the master bedroom where Piper was getting situated in bed so that she could feed their son.

"I just wanted to tell you that I couldn't be any happier than I am right now. Thank you for giving me Dakota." Jeff stated as he watched Piper feed the baby.

"I am just as happy as you are right now. I couldn't ask for anything more." Piper stated. "I have a wonderful caring boyfriend who loves me for who I am, I have 2 homes, family and friends who care about us and a wonderful newborn son whom I love with all my heart."

"And even though we are not married, we have the perfect life for us." Jeff added before placing a kiss on Piper's forehead.

_**The End!**_


End file.
